My Personal Sun
by Jacob Lupo
Summary: After Jacob is hurt in the Newborn battle,  Bella realizes what has been in front of her all along, decides not to marry Edward, and goes to La Push to confess her feelings for Jacob.  Bella however soon discovers that happy endings don't come easily.
1. Revelation

**A/N: All credit for characters goes to Stephanie Meyer. Credit also goes to miss swiss.**

I was sitting up in the mountains with Edward waiting for news on the war of Cullen & Quileutes Vs. weird newborn things when Seth appeared in front of us in wolf form.

"Bella, the battle's over.'' Edward said. "We can had down the mountain now.'' Edward translated.

Edward and I reached the meadow and I confirmed with my own eyes that the battle was over. I saw Jacob in human form when a newborn came from behind a rock and took hold of Leah. Jacob phased and ran to save her by throwing him off her but the newborn caught him in a vice like grip. Hearing him whimper in pain as the bones broke in his body brought tears pouring out of my eyes. The sound is something I never will forgot, and hope to never hear again. Embry and Quil threw the newborn off him and Jacob phased back in agony.

I immediately felt my heart sink five feet into the pit of my stomach and it made me want to hurl. This was all my fault. I should have known that dating a vampire gets other vampires involved equaling to Victoria. Thank God Edward had finished her in the mountains or this would all be in vain. All Jake was trying to do was protect me and now he's hurt.

''Jacob!'' I yelled as I ran over to him.

''Please… please be okay.'' I said as I felt tears in my eyes. It was then I felt my heart skip a beat from having a revelation. I felt like a trance had been broken, because I realized I was in love with Jacob. It was as if I was seeing the very first sunrise. I am truly deeply and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black, and there was no way in hell that I was losing him. I realized I was lying to Edward and myself when I said I loved him more than Jacob. The truth is I love Jacob more than Edward. I most defiantly wasn't going to let Jacob down now, especially after he put me back together and after everything we've been through.

''Bella.'' Jacob said in clearly in excruciating pain.

''All the bones on the right side of his body are shattered.'' Carlisle said.

''I have to re-break his bones or they won't heal right. It's already started.'' Carlisle continued as he examined Jacob.

''The Volturi will be here soon. They won't honor a truce with werewolves.'' Alice remarked a little too coldly as though she knew what I was going to do.

''We'll take him to Billy's.'' Sam said.

''Bella don't leave me. Please.'' Jacob said struggling to take my hand.

"Never.'' I said. I couldn't leave him not when he was hurt. Why did it have to take this to make me realize how much I love him?

"Bella you can't leave us." Alice yelled.

"I have to Alice. I can't leave him. He's my best friend and he's hurt.'' I said with urgency.

"The Volturi are expecting you.'' Alice warned.

"The Volturi can take their laws and shove it up their ice cold asses.'' I shot back. ''I'm going with him.'' I said firmly. There was nothing they could say that would make me change my mind.

''Bella you have to stay for when the Volturi come.'' Edward said.

''Let go of me Edward.'' I said. ''I could care less about the Volturi right now. Quil, Embry I need your help. '' I reiterated.

"Please let me go. If you love me, truly love me you'll let me be there for him.'' I said beginning to get pissed off.

"Please let go of her Edward. I'm sure you can think of way to cover up for Bella.'' Quil said almost startling me.

''If your coming we need to go Bella. He's my best friend too and I have to be there for him.'' Quil continued with the up most urgency.

''Edward lie for me but I have to go.'' I said glancing at Quil.

"Fine I'll lie for you but its because I love you.'' Edward said letting go of me.

"You do realize if we lie for you we're putting our entire family at risk.'' Rosalie said.

''Yes I do but if you care about me you'll do this for me. I can't become one of you.'' I reiterated but still upset.

"Guys we have to take him now.'' Sam said as the rest of the pack picked Jake up and started to carry him.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Go Bella. We'll lie for you.'' Carlisle said.

"We'll think of a good lie. Quil take her.'' Esme said as Quil picked me up and ran me to Billy's house.

"For once I get to carry you instead of Jacob. He's going to be jealous when he finds out.'' Quil said. As upset as I was I couldn't help but grin slightly. That was so Quil he can find humor in anything. The pack brought Jacob inside and laid him on his bed and headed outside to wait for Carlisle.

"Jake I'm so sorry. This is all my fault I never should have put you through all of this.'' I said in sadness.

"Don't be, It's not your fault, and I'm glad you're here.'' Jacob said in obvious excruciating pain.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you. I'm going to be right here.'' I told him as I held his left hand. There was something else I wanted to say but just as I opened my mouth to speak I was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I knew it had to be Carlisle. I saw Sam was with him.

"I have to get started immediately Bella or he won't heal right. I need you to wait outside with everyone else.'' Carlisle suddenly appeared by me side.

"Why is Sam staying?'' I asked still very upset.

"Bella I'm pack leader. I need to be here with him. '' Sam told me. Sam was also probably there to assist Carlisle as werewolf and vampire physiology is radically different as well as to be a good pack leader. Whatever the reason I was going to do as I was told.

"Jake I'm going to be right outside, if you need anything just send Carlisle.'' I told him. I could tell Jacob wanted to say something else but he was in too much pain to speak. I wanted to tell him something as well but if Carlisle didn't get started right away Jacob could have permanent injuries.

As soon as I went outside I heard the first ear-piercing scream of pain from Jacob.

"I should be with him.'' I said upset I walked over to stand with Quil who was leaning against the house Embry was on his right. The rest of Jacob's friends were either sitting or standing on or around the front porch wherever there was room. Billy and Emily were there as well.

"Bella you can't. You just being here means more to Jacob than you could possibly know.'' Seth said to me a monotone voice. I still wanted to go inside but I immediately heard another ear piercing scream from Jacob.

''What's happening to him guys?'' I said with tears in my eyes. I already knew the answer but I was too upset to be thinking at that point. Was I about to loose him? Had Carlisle made an error?

''Carlisle's re-breaking his bones so they set properly.'' Embry informed me distractedly as I heard another heart wrenching cry of agony from Jacob.

''I can't listen to this. I should be by his side.'' I said. I somehow knew it would be the first of many and the beginning several long torturous hours of waiting.

''Bella you need to stay out here with us. It's going to be all right. I promise." Quil said as he comforted me by giving me hug and wrapped his warm muscular arms around me in a comforting manner. I held on to him as tears followed from my eyes hearing Jacob in so much pain. This was my fault. I should have asked him to stay in the mountains with me.

"Quil's right. Just having you here means a lot to Jake. It's probably going to like this for hours though. Quil's right and I am sure Jake is glad to have you here. '' Jared said comfortingly as well.

''All this is because of you Bella. He's hurt because you insisted on being a leech lover. Plus I could have taken on that newborn myself.'' Leah said bitterly.

''Leah shut up.'' Paul snarled with worry, pain and sadness evident in his voice. He looked over at me and gave me a reassuring glance but I was trying to hide my tears. I thought I could almost see a tear leaving his eye. I had never seen any member of the pack cry before.

''I..I do love Edward but I…love Jacob..even..,more.'' I confessed in front of the entire pack still upset from hearing Jacob's ear piercing cries of pain.

''Bella did you just say what I think you've said? You love my cousin? After all this time of his begging and pleading all it took was for him to break a few bones?" Quil asked with shock and sadness. It was almost as if I could feel Jacob's pain from having his bones broken and I could see it in the eyes of the other pack members as well as Billy and Emily. They were all here for him for support. I was the cause of it and I felt so guilty for the emotional pain I knew they were all feeling from hearing Jacob in such agony.

''Yes I do very much. More so than Edward. I just feel so guilty it took this to realize it. This is all my fault." I broke down right in front of Quil.

''Oh Bella. It's not your fault. You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. You know how happy that's going to make Jacob when Carlisle's done? He's going to be the happiest guy on the face of the earth.''

"Bella that's going to make him so happy.'' Embry said in a depressed tone obviously trying to keep stable from hearing his best friend in such pain.

''I mean it. I love Jacob with all my heart. I have since he was a little boy.'' I said still holding Quil tight. As the hours wore on Jake's agonizing screams continued. I felt pain in my stomach and a continuous stream of tears fall from my eyes hearing the boy I loved so much in such tremendous agony. After several hours of listening to Jacob's heart wrenching screams and pleas it finally stopped and Carlisle stepped out along with Sam.

''He's fine. They'll set properly this time. He'll be able to phase in about 36 hours. I'll come by in the morning to take off the bandages.'' Carlisle announced. He turned to Billy and shook his hand.

"Thank you.'' Billy said as Carlisle give a smile as if to say your welcome.

''Jacob wants to see you. He's asking for you.'' Carlisle told me. I gave Billy a look and he gave me the nod that I could go inside.

''I have to talk you about something Carlisle. I'm really sorry.'' I said with sadness.

''Very well. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to bring him some more morphine. It burns off very fast because of his body temperature.'' Carlisle said.

The second I could I sprinted to his room willing myself not to fling myself at him. He was sweating and clearly in pain.

''Jake?'' I whispered. ''Can you hear me?'' I said as I touched his blazing hand.

"Hey you.'' He said looking up at me with those eyes that say 'I'm really sorry, but I'm so cute that there's no way you can be mad at me.' Even thought he did absolutely nothing to be sorry for, he still looks sorry for something.

''Jake remember when you told me I had a choice? Well I realized that…. I'm in love with you. I can't marry Edward, and I most certainly can't become a vampire. I don't care what the Volturi said because they are a bunch of soulless monsters. I broke your heart once before and I won't do it again. I love you Jacob Black more than I can possibly say in words I choose you, that is if you still want me.'' I said not holding anything back. I closed my eyes shut not wanting to see his reaction in case he decided he didn't want me and he was just going to laugh in my face if he even had the strength.

I didn't hear from him so I peeked, and kneeled over his bed.

"I knew it, I'm too late I'm sorry I'll just go. Sorry I wasted your time." I got up to leave but I felt a hand on my arm preventing me from leaving.

"Don't you dare leave. I love you too Bella Swan, more than I can explain. You have no idea how much that means to me to hear that after what I just went through. It makes it worth it. You just made me the happiest guy in the world. Are you absolutely positive and your not just saying this because I'm hurt are you?'' He asked worriedly and weakly.

I bent down and wrapped my arms carefully around him, and just as I did I felt an electric current rush through us, and that made my decision final.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life and no that would be a terrible thing to do. I meant everything I said. " I said as rubbed the arm that wasn't in a bandage. Just as he was about to kiss me Carlisle came into the room.

''Hi Carlisle.'' I said as I glanced at him apologetically.

''Hi Bella. I'm sure it meant a lot to Jacob when you choose to come here with him.'' Carlisle said as I sensed the disappointment in his voice. ''I brought the morphine.'' He said as he administered it to Jacob and set up a morphine drip to last him the night.

''All Jacob needs now needs now is rest and quiet, he should be fine by tomorrow.'' Carlisle said.

Was he implying I should leave? There was no way I was leaving, after all the torture of waiting. I was going to stay with Jacob tonight even if it meant I had to be dragged out of here.

''Carlisle I'm staying here with him tonight if that's okay? Can you tell Billy to call Charlie that I'm staying here?'' I told him gently but firmly.

''All right but Jacob has to rest. I don't wish to be harsh Bella but I'm going to tell Billy that if he hears you keeping Jacob up Charlie's coming to get you do we have a deal?'' Carlisle proposed.

''Yes.''

''Alright see you in the morning Bella.'' I could see slight sadness in Carlisle's eyes. I was sure he knew I had changed my mind and wasn't going to marry his son. Just seeing the disappointment in his eyes made me want to cry but I had to follow my heart. Just as he was about to leave I had to ask him a favor.

''Carlisle when you come by in the morning can you please bring Edward by? I have to talk to him. I'm sorry.'' I asked.

''Of course, we will all respect your decision.''

Goodnight Bella, Goodnight Jacob.'' Carlisle said.

''Goodnight Dr. Cullen.'' Jacob replied politely.

''Jake I'm having Edward come by so I can tell him officially. He deserves to know.'' I told Jacob.

''He does your right. Thanks for staying with me Bells. You have no idea how glad I am that you're here.''' Just as Jake was about to attempt to kiss me again I heard Billy's voice and saw Quil and Embry carrying in a mattress. Billy had two blankets with him.

''I called Charlie your welcome to stay here tonight but as soon as I leave this room I expect you both to go to sleep.'' Billy reminded.

''Here is a mattress for you Bella.'' Quil said as he laid it on the floor next to Jake's bed.

''Don't keep my best friend up. We'll see you in the morning after Dr. Cullen comes.'' Embry said as he put the mattress cover on.

''I promise Embry.'' I said as I laid down on the mattress and Quil put the blankets over me tucking me in. He really is such a sweetheart.

''Goodnight Bella, goodnight Black. Don't keep my cousin from getting his rest.'' Quil said.

''I won't goodnight guys.'' I said to the boys as they left the room.

''Goodnight Bella. Goodnight son. As soon as this light goes off not a sound okay?'' Billy said as he positioned his hand over the light switch for Jacob's room.

''Does saying goodnight count?'' Jacob said jokingly.

''You're hilarious Jacob, don't push your luck kid."

''Goodnight Jake sleep well.'' I told him.

''Goodnight Bells. I love you.'' Jacob said with joy.

'' I love you too.'' I said as Billy turned off the light. I had a very pleasant sleep that night knowing that the love of my life was in the bed next to me. Carlisle came by about 8:30 to remove Jacob's bandages.

''Good morning.'' Carlisle said as he entered the room.

''Any more pain Jacob?'' Carlisle asked.

''Nope, I think Bella helped.'' Jacob said grinning at me. Carlisle took off Jacob's bandages and did some tests on him.

''Well Mr. Black I'm happy to say everything has healed properly. Your as good as new. Werewolves fascinate me. The rate at which your bodies heal is truly remarkable. Your free to be up and about, but I don't want you phasing until tomorrow morning just to be on the safe side.'' Carlisle said to Jacob.

''Understood Dr. Cullen.'' Jacob said.

''Bella, Edward's waiting for you in the meadow. He doesn't know yet. I figured you should tell him.'' Carlisle said.

''Come on Jake let's go to the meadow." I said as he got dressed. He put on his beige cut offs along with his brown hiking boots. The two of us took a walk to the meadow where the battle had taken place.

''Bella? Is it true you've chosen Jacob?" Edward said stunned.

''Stay out of my head Edward!'' Jacob growled. I couldn't help but feel a faint appreciation for Jacob calling him Edward.

''Calm down Jacob.'' I said as I squeezed his hand.

''Edward. I'm sorry, and here is your ring.'' I said as I took it off my finger and put it in his hand.

''I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. It's just, I love Jacob. I have since him and I were kids. I already broke his heart once and I won't do it again.'' I said to Edward.

''But Bella I love you so much.'' He said in a hurt tone. I felt bad for him because I was about to break his heart.

''Edward I know you love me, I love you too, but I realized I love Jacob more. If I become like you he'll hate me forever, and I'll end up hating me forever. I can't loose him, I love him too much. I'd have to give up so much to become like you: things I'm not willing to give up. I don't have to change for Jacob. I'm happier and I can just be me when I'm around him and his friends. If you truly love me you'll respect my decision and promise me you won't do anything reckless." I said using his old line.

''I love you very much Bella but I will respect your decision. I won't take him from you. I couldn't do that to you.'' Edward said clearly upset. If vampires could cry I could tell they would be running down his face, instead his face was rock hard and ominous.

''However the Volturi are not going to be pleased. We just barely convinced them with our hastily thought up lie. They will be back soon. They won't be at all happy about this you remember what they said?'' Edward continued with worry evident in his voice.

''I don't care. I am not going to become a vampire because of soulless monsters like the Volturi. '' I shot back.

''Bella you are not going to want to hear what the Volturi are going to do to Jacob.'' Edward warned me.

At once I froze, I hadn't thought of that.

''I don't care. I would rather die than not be with Bella.'' Jacob said firmly.

''They told you if you don't become a vampire they will kill you.'' Edward said slowly and stressing every word.

''I don't care. I'm staying with Jacob. They are not in control of my life. I am. I'm not becoming a vampire. '' I reiterated. Suddenly Jacob sniffed, and I heard a women's voice. It was Jane. Felix, Demetri and Alec were with her.

''She's still human.'' She said.

''Yes and I'm not becoming a vampire.'' I said sternly.

''The Volturi don't grant second chances. You're coming with us.'' Jane announced without emotion.

''No I'm not. I'm staying here with Jacob.''

''Good luck with that. We will not allow you to spend your life with a dog, when you know too much about our world.'' Felix said.

''I'm coming with her. I'm not losing her.'' Jacob said to them.

''Jake, don't say things like that. Not to them.'' I said filling myself with worry.

''I mean it Bella. Now that I know you love me I can't be without you.'' Jake said,

''The mutt will come with us if he so chooses.'' Demetri said.

''I'm coming too.'' Edward said.

''As you wish." Alec said as he took out what looked to be a gun, but I knew very well that it wasn't just a gun. The last thing I remember is Jake screaming my name when I slipped into black tranquility.


	2. Return to Volterra

When I woke up I found myself in the Volturi palace once again. It looked like the Rotunda of the U.S. Capitol. Remembering this place gave me the chills, but actually being in it was being in Hell. The 'Big Three' Volturi were all sitting on their thrones looking at us. Jacob was crouching down behind me with his arm around me in a tight protective grip. Edward was on the other side of me.

''How lovely to have you in our grandiose palace once more, Bella. Last time you were in our presence we told you that either become one of us or you die, and you agreed." Aro reminded me never changing his expression.

''Instead you have chosen to defy us by choosing a sloppy scraggly,filthy mutt.'' Alec sneered I assumed taking note of Jacob's lack of a shirt.

''He's not a mutt. He has a name and its Jacob Black.'' I said as Jacob helped me up and put his warm arm back around me and held me tight.

''Why have you choose this Jacob when we gave you such a stern warning?'' Aro asked in a cold tone.

''She loves him now. You can't do this. I won't let you.'' Edward said surprisingly.

''Edward if I might…'' Aro said as he got up and touched Edward's hand. Jacob gave me a confused look.

''Aro can read every thought you ever had just by touching you.'' I whispered to Jacob.

''So, Edward still cares for Bella even though she has chosen not to become one of us, and has truly chosen this dog?'' Aro said.

''Yes I do, and I'm not about to see you take away the person she loves.'' Edward stated boldly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Edward was standing up for Jacob and me.

''If I may wolf, might I have a look at your thoughts?'' Aro said as he held out his hand to Jacob.

''Your dreaming if you think I'm going to let your smelly icy hand touch mine.'' Jacob growled as he started to tremble. Edward gave Jacob a look like he was trying to tell him something.

''Young werewolves like yourself are known for their anger management problems. I would expect words such as those to be spoken by you. '' Jane said.

''Jake calm down.'' I said as I squeezed his hand.

''Well Bella you know what it is that we must do, however Jacob can become a test subject of ours if you so desire.'' Aro suggested.

''If you think I'm going to let one of your bloodsucking stone faces hurt her your delusional. And secondly I would never join the ranks of the leech monarchy.'' Jacob snarled.

''Jake calm down.'' I urged as I squeezed his hand tighter. The good thing about squeezing his hand was I could hold it as tight as I wanted and I couldn't hurt him. He calmed down a bit.

''Quite the attitude you have got mutt. Not much has changed among your kind. Only a mutt would have the audacity to come before us dressed in the manner you are currently.'' Aro hissed.

"You think I give a shit your royal leechiness?'' Jacob hissed back.

"We were under the impression that your kind had been exterminated.'' Aro said with false glee.

''What?'' Jake asked.

''Werewolves were thought to have been eliminated around the time of the U.S. Civil War.'' Edward pointed out to Jake quietly.

''I guess you failed then didn't you leech king?'' Jacob said jokingly.

''I love Jacob. I will never let you take him from me.'' I stated very proudly.

''I do not care in the slightest if you love him. Jane if you would.'' Aro commanded.

''No don't hurt him please.'' I cried as Jacob tightened his grip.

''With pleasure. This may hurt a little.'' Jane said as reusing her old line as she started directly at him. Nothing happened. Jane's power had no effect on him. As soon as I let a huge sigh of relief escape my mouth I held it back as Caius gave me a look.

''Curious.'' Caius said.

''It is by no means curious. I should have remembered that because Jacob is a werewolf, he is immune to our gifts. Though I wonder if Jacob is immune to Edward's power. '' Aro said.

Jacob was not immune to Edward's power. I was surprised Edward didn't tell Aro that.

''Does it really matter Aro with all due respect?'' Marcus said.

''You are quite right it does not. Jacob is our enemy and Bella knows far too much about us therefore she is a liability. We must collaborate to decide what your fates shall be. In the meantime the three of you will be spending your evening in the dungeons.'' Aro said with evil intent. I got a bad feeling they were going to try and separate me from Jacob, which I would never allow them to do.

''Felix, Demetri take them.'' Aro commanded. We were lead through two large iron doors and down a long stone corridor with to many cells to count. After a while they stopped. We reached what would be our cells. The cells were rather small with a small rock bench and gravel and rock floors and stone walls. The doors were made of some sort of metal. They looked like any typical barred jail cell door except they swung outward instead of side to side.

''Here are your options. Either you are all alone, or Bella's with Edward.'' I knew they would attempt to separate us. I was not going to be separated from Jacob and he certainly was not going to allow it either. I gripped Jacob tightly as he put his arms around me. They would have to pry me out of his grip if they wanted to separate us. ''Bella stays with me.'' Jacob said.

''No she will not.'' Felix said.

'' Don't separate me from Jake. Please let me stay with him.'' I cried.

''She is staying with me. Your not separating us leech. '' Jacob said as he tightened his grip. I noticed the cell was dark and I assumed it would be cold without Jacob by my side. I knew they were not going to listen to my pleas or Jacob's warnings. I'd be locked up frightened, lonely and cold without Jacob to comfort me and keep me warm.

''I'm begging you. I don't care what your decision is but don't isolate me from Jacob.'' I said desperately trying to get my last moments with Jacob.

''There's two of us and one of him. Make your choice or we'll force both of you into a cell. Its you alone or Edward'' Felix said.

''I'm staying with Jake.'' I demanded once more.

''Bella please. Don't argue with them. I can understand if you don't want to be in a cell with me but it's better than being alone.'' Edward said.

''Edward that's nice of you but I'm staying with Jake.''

'' Aro would never allow us to hurt him without approval and Bella will insist on staying with Jacob.'' Demetri said. I knew Jacob would heal from any injuries they gave him. They were trying to scare me.

''Fine you can stay with the mutt.'' Felix said. ''Edward will be in the cell across from you.''

''Get in.'' Felix said. As I walked into the cell and sat down I demanded ''Jacob stays with me.'' I demanded.

''I already said he would be.'' Felix said as he pushed Jacob in and he tripped on a rock and almost fell on me. I thought I saw Felix wince and look at his hand as he locked the door. The sound of the door being swung shut would have been heart wrenching had Jacob not been with me.

''I can't believe that parasite touched me.'' He said in anger as he sat down.

''At least he didn't hurt you.'' I said.

''I'd be very difficult to hurt me. I'm pretty durable. Not even a bullet through the temple would kill me.''

''Your that durable? That's impressive.'' I said shocked as I noticed how cold the cell was. Jacob would never notice because his of one oh eight degree body temperature.

''It is kind of cold in here.'' I said rubbing my arms.

''Come sit next to me.'' I went and sat next to him. He put his burning hot muscular arm around me and pulled me tightly next to him so I'd feel the full warmth of his body. I was so glad to have him with me. The dungeon would have been very frightening, lonesome and cold had I been locked up alone.

The dungeon was quite dark and my mind created some frightening figures in the darkness but I wasn't scared because I had Jacob with me. As soon as I started talking to Jake the figures vanished.

''If I had become a vampire I would no longer have been able to touch your toasty warm body. I'm so glad they let me stay with you. It would have been unbearable to be locked up without you.''

''I would have never let him separate us. It would have been torture listening to you crying and me not being able to do anything about it.'' Jacob said in a depressed tone.

''Jacob Black. I love you more than you can know. I have loved you since you were a little boy. I never ever want to lose you Jake. I love you Jacob.'' I said crying joyfully as I hugged him.

''You love me that much?'' Jacob said surprised like it was the first time I ever said it and as he looked directly into my eyes. I felt a pull towards him. It was even stronger than when I hugged him in his house. It reminded me of something he told me once about werewolves finding their soul mate. It was a feeling like I was supposed to be with him.

''Yes Jake I do. I love you with all my heart.''

''Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? I love you too Bella so very much.'' He said with tears of joy as he kissed me. It was my best kiss ever. I felt amazing warmth and pleasure. It seemed like my mind briefly joined with his. I felt complete. He was my everything and my entire world. I got a feeling I knew what had just happened.

''Jake, was that what I think it was?'' I asked.

''Yes Bella. It was.'' He said as he nodded. ''I knew you were my soul mate. I've known all along, you and me were meant to be. I've tried numerous times to imprint but somehow you kept blocking me. I think it's because you were love in with him and it blocked the imprint but now that we found our true feelings I could finally do it. They can't take you from me now.'' Jacob said with joy.

''How?'' I asked with happiness flooding me.

''Do you feel the pull towards me? The feeling of being complete? The bond of an imprint is unbreakable, unless they turn you which I would never allow to happen.'' Jacob said.

''Yeah I do. It would be unbearable if they took you from me. For a while I've doubted my feelings toward Edward. I see how much fun your world is and how fun your friends are. I would have had to give that up and my best friend would have become my enemy. I couldn't do that to you. I can't ever lose you. I couldn't bear to live without you. I wonder if your going to be needed as a werewolf for a long time provided we get out of this. Do imprints age?''

''No they don't. As long as I keep phasing you can't age.'' Jacob told me. I had no words at that moment. As much as the idea of aging has always worried me growing old with Jacob wouldn't be so bad. I never thought I could have my cake and eat it too. A forever with Jacob and his friends couldn't be a more wonderful thing.

"So..you..me..always..together..l-literally?'' I stammered. I couldn't find words to describe the elation I felt.

"Dr. Jacob has cured has your aging obsession. An eternity with me and the pack. I'll see you in Sweden for my Nobel Prize'.'' Jacob quipped.

'Bella I'm sorry' Edward said.

''Edward we're having an intimate moment here do you mind?'' Jacob said being slightly rude.

''Hush Jake, I want to hear what he has to say.'' I told my Jacob as I yawned.

''All right.'' Jacob sighed.

''I'm sorry for everything Bella. As much as it hurts me to hear your conversation I deserve it. I don't deserve you. I did terrible things to you Bella and I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I want you to know that I will always love you. Jacob has imprinted so your feelings for me are gone but I hope perhaps we can stay friends. All I want is for you to be happy. I will not let them take Jacob from you.'' Edward said with remorse and sadness.

''Thank you Edward. The fact that you came with us makes up for it. I don't think we'd have survived this long if you hadn't come. It means a lot to me to hear you say that and I forgive you.'' I told Edward yawning again.

"Thank you Bella. I hope we can at least stay friends.'' Edward said.

''Perhaps we can.'' I said yawning yet again.

''Bells you can barely keep your eyes open. Why don't you sleep?'' Jake suggested as I curled up into his arms.

"Okay.'' I said before nodding off on Jacob's bare chest so I could listen to the soothing sound of his heartbeat as I slept. He put his other arm around me in a tight grip. His biceps were huge and reflected how strong he is. His muscles were shiny. I started rubbing his arms with my hands. His biceps were rock hard just like the rest of his muscles.

''Jake?''

''Yeah?''

''I love how warm you are and I like your scent. Its like the forest, rain and dirt put together. You smell very nice.'' I said flirting as I looked at Jacob's tattoo that was on his right bicep just below the shoulder. All the wolves have the same tattoo. It was round and black and featured the image of two wolves that together created a wolf face.

''I like your tattoo Jake.'' I said.

"Glad you like it. Regarding my scent, it's a wolf thing. Our scent is very pleasant to humans. It's sort of like natural cologne. Go to sleep. Remember I'm right here. Your safe and nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let them hurt you.'' Jacob said. I closed my eyes but then reopened them I wanted to tell him one more thing.

''Jake?''

''Yes?''

''I love you Jacob Black.'' was the last thing I said before actually falling asleep.

''I love you too.'' Jacob said as he kissed me and I fell asleep in his warm arms listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. I felt completely safe and secure in his warm embrace. I knew in his arms nothing could hurt me.

In the morning I woke up first. Jacob woke up shortly after.

''Do you know you're handsome?'' I told Jake as looked at his handsome form. Every muscle in his body is toned and hard, his skin is a beautiful and shiny shade of tan and his short black hair is shiny too.

''I thought I was sort of beautiful.'' He said teasing.

''Handsome is better. Your friends are all handsome too. Embry, Jared, Seth, Quil, Paul and even Sam. You are the most handsome of all of them but you're not just handsome in looks. You're a charming and kind person as well. ''

''Thank you and I'm not sure how I feel about you calling my friends handsome.'' Jake said teasingly. I reached out my hand and placed it on his rock hard 8-pack stomach. It was ablaze with heat. I started rubbing my hand over his blazing stomach.

''That feels so good.'' He said as he sighed and closed his eyes.

'Good morning. I hope you enjoyed your evening together.'' A voice spoke through the bars as I took my hand off Jake and looked to the door. ''We have come to an agreement. You Bella, will be turned to join us and then the mutt will be executed.'' Demetri said with a evil grin. Damn I wanted to smack that grin right off of him!


	3. Rescued

''What a shock, I guess I didn't need Sherlock Holmes for that one.'' Jacob said in his usual joking manner.

As we all walked through the corridor back to the throne room, extreme emotion came over me but I didn't let it show. I was determined not to let go of Jacob. These were going to be my last moments with him. An example of my luck, when I had finally realized my true feelings for him, he would be taken from me. I was going to be forced into an eternity of misery and despair. When we reached the throne room I heard Aro's voice say;

"So glad you could join us once more. Have a most pleasant final evening together?''

''Yes it was most pleasant. If you consider dungeons to a good place to spend one's evening that is.'' Jake said shockingly.

"How can you be making jokes right now? They're going to kill you Jake.''

"What we can't enjoy our last moments?" Jacob replied.

"So when will your plan be implemented?'' Edward asked.

"Immediately. You will be turned first Bella and then Jacob will be terminated in the slowest and most painful manner possible whilst you look on,'' Aro stated.

''Could you be more specific as to exactly how I'm going to die? I want to know every detail of your devious plan.'' Jacob said mockingly.

''I thought I made myself clear Jacob, but since you ask I will elaborate. You will be slowly ripped apart and die a most painful death.'' Aro said with a evil grin.

''How fantastic, I wouldn't expect anything less from you guys.'' Jacob said.

Even though I knew the Volturi could not read Jacob's mind it was as if they knew exactly what would hurt him the most. Nothing could be more painful for my Jacob then seeing me become one of them and there being nothing he or Edward could do to prevent it. And nothing would hurt me more than seeing Jacob die right before my eyes.

"Felix, grab her. Alec, take the mutt,'' Aro commanded. Caius and Marcus, grab Edward!''

"Of course,'' they replied in unison.

"No. Please don't hurt Jake. Leave him alone!'' I said, yelling and crying.

"I'm not letting your put hands on her. Don't you dare touch her.'' Jacob warned as he pulled me to the floor, embracing me. He was holding me tighter than he ever had before but clearly taking great strides not to hurt me.

"Alec, get him off her!'' Aro ordered.

'' Wait! Might I ask what happens to me?'' Edward inquired.

''You can return home, back to North America or you can join us." Aro said.

''Do you think I'm really going to stand idly by and watch what you're about to do? I don't think so. Bella may no longer love me but I won't watch you terminate the one she loves.'' Edward said angrily.

"No matter what you do, I'm not letting go of her.'' Jacob bellowed.

''You might as well kill us together. If you turn me, I would just reveal myself to humans. Just kill me with Jacob.'' I said in tears. I knew this was it. These would be my last moments. Either the Volturi would grant my request or I'd become a vampire. Either way I would die and would watch Jacob die. There was no one to save me this time but at least I would die in Jacob's arms.

''That would be just too easy. You shall both suffer the emotional pain of losing the other. Plus I know you will come to enjoy being with us. '' Aro said with wickedness in his voice.

Alec tried to reach out and grab onto Jacob's arm but Edward threw him off.

''I wont let you touch either of them.'' Edward said as he got in front of us both. He was actually going to try and protect the two of us.

''You're willing to fight for Bella and this dog?'' Aro said.

''Yes.'' Edward growled.

''So be it.'' Aro said. ''Felix.''

''We shall see how much you are willing to fight.'' Felix said as he grabbed Edward.

They were moving so fast it seemed like a blur. They smashed into benches and the walls causing cracks and then Edward threw Felix into the marble steps where the Volturi's thrones stood causing part of them to shatter.

''That's enough.'' Aro ordered. ''Alec take them.'' Edward tried to stop Alec but Demetri, Marcus and Caius were holding him back. Alec reached out and grabbed on to Jake's arm in order to pry him off me. Alec's hand seemed like it was starting to burn after touching him. Jacob put his hand on Alec's arm causing it to burn further. Jacob's body temperature was protecting him.

"What is this?'' Alec cried with fear as his hand began to steam and char. Jacob grabbed his arm and threw Alec to the ground.

"You should be able to touch him'' Aro said with frustration as he knocked the armrest of his throne, enraged.

''Edward would you like to explain?'' Aro said as he looked at him.

''Jacob's body temperature is one hundred and nine degrees. How jaded have you become? It protects him from us.'' Edward explained.

''So Jacob are you willing to fight for Bella?'' Aro said with a grin.

''Of course I am. I won't let you touch her.'' Jacob warned.

''If you truly want to be with her you'll have to fight for her. Let's see how strong you really are mutt. You will fight Felix, Demetri and Alec and Jane with no assistance from Edward. Bella will not be harmed during the fight, proceed.''

Jacob immediately flung into action as Felix and Demetri lunged at him and he punched both of them aside with his arms. Then Alec came after Jacob and threw several punches at him. Alec was fast but Jacob's reflexes were faster. He grabbed both of Alec's arms and twisted them around and the kicked Alec in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Jane tried to swing at Jacob but he ducked and he did a jumping roundhouse kick that landed his foot right across her jaw. Then Demetri tried to take a swing at him. Either Demetri was a horrible fighter or Jacob was too fast for him it was hard to tell. Jacob landed several punches on him and then thrust his fist back and punched Demetri clear across the room and into the wall causing a slight crack in the wall. Felix then got up again and managed to punch Jacob to the ground but he broke his fall with his hands. He seemed to be barely fazed. Being a werewolf Jacob is quite durable. Jacob did a double spinning leg kick if that's what it was called and knocked Felix down. He got up and did an uppercut to Demetri as he got up. The force of the impact lifted Demetri into the air and back to the floor. He didn't notice Alec was behind him and was about to bite him. I had to warn him because I didn't know what would happen if he got bitten. Before I could warn him he elbowed Alec in the face hard without even looking and then punched Felix in the face with the full force of his fist. Where in the world did he learn to fight like that? He has incredible moves.

''Remarkable.'' Aro said. ''So clearly you can fight Jacob but I'm sorry to say Bella will still become one of us and you will be tortured beyond belief.'' Aro said. I wasn't going to let them hurt Jacob. I ran toward him and threw myself around him.

''This time all of us will pull him off her.'' Aro said.

The Volturi all began to walk towards us, and Edward was prepared to throw Aro aside, everyone froze.

"What's that rustling sound?'' Felix asked. It was then the most inexplicable thought came over me. I started hearing the tune of Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries in my head.

"That cannot be what I think it is. '' Aro said.

"Inconceivable,'' Alec said.

''No way. That's impossible.'' Edward said.

"I hear it too," Jacob said as he looked around.

"You would, you lousy wolf,'' Aro griped at him.

I didn't hear anything at first. For the first time I wished I had Jacob's senses.

"That cannot be what I think it is! That's out of the question!'' Jane said.

It was just then that I heard the door burst open. Maybe burst is not the right word, fly of the hinges would be better. I looked and saw who it was that had come to our rescue. It was Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jared in their wolf form along with Carlisle and Alice. We were saved.

''Get behind us guys.'' Carlisle said. Jacob helped me up and we got behind Carlisle.

''Carlisle, my friend. How long has it been since we have been graced with your presence? At least three hundred years?'' Aro asked interrupting.

''It was wrong of you to kidnap Bella and Jacob.'' Carlisle said.

''I see you guys have been busy. Did you cause enough damage?'' Alice said as she looked around at the damaged palace.

''I so glad you're okay Bella.'' Alice told me. ''Its because of Quil here we found you. We'll explain later.''

''Guys move. I'm going to phase.'' Everyone moved out of Jacob's way as he ripped through his clothes becoming a beautiful russet wolf.

**Jacob**

''_Guys how did you know I was here?'' _I asked.

''_Me, Jake. I'll explain later. Sam put me in charge of your rescue plus Jared and Seth have special powers too it turns out.'' _Quil said.

''So you must be the mutts pack. Jacob and Bella are not leaving without a fight and none of you will leave this palace.'' Aro said.

''_Seth use your power. Make him see reason.''_'' Quil said. Since when did Seth have a special power? Talk about a real life 'deus ex machina' when you need one.

''_Yes sergeant Quil.'' _Seth stared at the leech named Aro and the rest of them.

''_By the way congratulations on imprinting dude.'' _Embry said.

''_Thanks Embry.''_

''_Let Bella choose. It's the best and fairest way to do this. Choice is the best way to solve things." _I didn't understand what Seth was doing. We can't talk in our wolf form. Did he speak some special form of leech now?

''What exactly did he say Edward? The sandy colored one?'' Aro asked.

''_If you try to hurt Bella we will protect her. If she stays with us she's your enemy but we will still keep her safe , so let her choose.'' _Seth said.

''I heard something in my head about having her choose. That is not a bad option at all That is quite reasonable.'' Aro said. ''Very well what will it be Bella? You can choose Edward and become one us and be safe, or choose the mutt and become our enemy. The choice is yours and we will respect it but if you choose him you must promise not to use anything you know about our kind to help the mutt's pack. I await your answer.'' Aro said to Bella.

I wondered what she would do. Imprints can be rejected but it is said to be very difficult, but tribal legend says it has happened a few times in the distant past. Maybe she really did love Edward and would reject the imprint. I had to know once and for all if she truly loved me. This was the biggest decision she would ever make. The pack and me would protect her if she chose me.

Please Bella choose out of love not fear. I knew she couldn't hear me but Edward could. As much as I hated him getting into my head, right now I was grateful his power worked on us.

''Bella choose from the heart not the head. Take into consideration all I've done. Do you truly love me? Take into account what I told you when we first met about our kind. Think before you answer.'' Edward told Bella. Bella stood still for a few seconds.

''I..'' This was the moment of truth. Her choice.

''I chose him.'' Bella said as she stroked my fur. ''I love Jacob. I love him more than I could describe in words and I couldn't possibly live without him. You have my decision, and there is nothing you can say or do that will change it.'' Bella said as she continued to caress my fur.

Bella made the right choice, all right. She'll be safe, well-loved, and her food will always be nice and hot.

I can see it now: "Hey, Jar, can you heat up this burrito for me?"

I can't live without her either. Edward had a hurt look on his face but he finally saw reason. He knew didn't deserve Bella. Even though I hate him I have to admit I respect him. He was willing to put himself at risk to protect Bella and me. For a bloodsucker he's actually a decent guy.

''I won't let you stay with this mutt.'' Jane said as she lunged toward Bella.

''Jane no! We said we would respect her choice.'' Aro yelled.

''_Jared use your power.'' _Quil ordered.

''_Yes sir.'' _Jared said as he looked at Jane. Her skin started to burn and char and she fell backwards.

''Jared? What the hell was that?'' Bella asked.

''Its his power. He can control the temperature of things. It doesn't work on wolves or humans though.'' Edward said.

''I guess some wolves have special powers too. Normally I would order a fight but we said we would respect Bella's choice. I will deal with Jane. You may all go. '' Aro said.

''I'm sorry Aro.'' Jane said.

''You are forgiven my dear.'' Aro said.

''Wait! One more thing, before you depart, I want your word Bella. You must promise us that nothing you know about our world will be used to assist Jacob's pack. If you promise us that, we will let you go in peace and not bother you again.'' Aro said.

''I promise. You have my word.''

''Very well. You may go all go.''

All of us left the palace. I told Alice we needed clothes as we ruined them when we phased. I didn't actually tell her. Edward told her. Carlisle and Edward went and bought some new clothes for my friends and me to wear home.

Soon enough me, Bella, the pack, Carlisle, Edward and Alice got on the plane. No one seemed to notice as five enormous Native Americans boarded the plane with three stone faces, but then again, it seemed to me to be kind of like New York City where no one noticed anything.

''I have a feeling the Volturi are lying and they will come after me again.'' Bella said to me as we sat down.

''Bells, don't you worry. You have me and the whole pack to protect you. They are not going to hurt you not as long as I'm around.''

''I love you Jacob.'' She told me.

''I love you too Bella.''

''By the way have you decided where your going to school?'' I asked her.

''Olympic University in Port Angeles starting next year. I already told Charlie I want to take a year off before going. I decided I wanted to stay locally and I also won't be very far from you. '' A smile spread across my face.

''I can't wait to tell Charlie you and me are together.'' I told Bella exuberated.

''He's going to be really mad. I didn't tell him were I was.'' Bella said concerned.

''Don't worry about that. I've got the perfect excuse.'' I reassured her.

''Thank you.'' Bella said as she fell asleep resting on my shoulder. After all we had been through, Bella and me were together at last. Nothing would ever keep us apart. I was so exhausted, and I feel asleep curled up with my Bells.


	4. Home in Forks

Bella

We pulled up in front of my house. Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway. I knew he was going to be raving mad that I left again for a few days without telling him.  
''I'm going to get it from Charlie. He's going to send me to Jacksonville for sure this time.'' I told Jacob worried.

''You don't need to worry. I've got it all figured out. I'll come in with you.'' Jacob said.

''Thank you.'' I said as we got out of the car. Charlie came out of the door. I could see in the blood boiling in his face.

''ISABELLA! This is the last time you're doing this. Do you know how worried sick I was? If I was in my right mind I would call your mother.'' He said with extreme anger. He then noticed Jacob.

''Thank you for finding her Jacob. You can go home. I'll deal with Bella.'' Charlie told Jacob in a calmer tone.

''Actually Charlie, Bella's disappearing act is my fault this time.'' Jacob said as he nudged me gently and gave me a wink. I knew Charlie trusted Jacob. If he lied for me I knew Charlie would believe him.

''I beg your pardon?'' Charlie asked surprised.

''I took Bella to Los Angeles for a few days as a graduation present.'' Jacob said.

''I thought the camping trip was that.'' Charlie said.

''No, that was Edward's idea. I had to do something to make her realize she truly loved me. Me and Bella are together now.'' Jacob said with a smile.

''Get out! Seriously? You did something right Jacob.'' Charlie said like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a huge smile on his face. I had never since him happier.

''Yup. Boyfriend and girlfriend.''

''Finally, you have no idea how happy I am for you two. True love starts with friendship first. I've never believed in love at first sight. In my opinion it doesn't exist. To be honest Bella I never really liked Edward. Especially not after the things he's done to you over the last few weeks. You two belong together.'' Charlie said.

''You should have told me you we're going on a trip with Jacob. It doesn't matter though. Come on inside guys. We can order a pizza. I'll give your father a ring.'' Charlie said.  
''All right but I can't stay too long.'' Jacob informed.

''Jacob, can you head inside? I'd like to speak to Bella alone for a minute.'' Charlie requested of Jake.

''Sure chief.'' Jacob said as he walked inside.

''Bella You did this once before where you disappeared for a few days without telling me but I'm glad Jacob was with you this time. I'm not mad at you, and you know I trust both of you. He's a good guy. I somehow knew from the first time you guys met you'd end up together. You made the right choice Bells and in the end that's what counts.'' Charlie said as he put his hand on my shoulder. ''Come on let's get a pizza.''  
I smiled as I walked in, I knew I made the right choice but hearing it from Charlie just reassured me even more. We walked in and ordered a pizza. Jacob ate half the pie with his appetite. Charlie didn't seem to notice. Jacob told me he wanted me to come to the bonfire at First Beach tomorrow

It would be my official induction into the family. The following evening Jacob came to pick me up to take me to dinner at First Beach. A few minutes later we arrived at First Beach. Jared was there along with Kim , Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul,and Emily and of course Billy was there too. The bonfire was already going. All of the wolves had their shirts off. Jacob and me went to sit down on a log and he took his shirt off. It was bit cold so Jacob kept me close to keep me warm. The light from the fire made Jacob's skin and short black hair shiny. He looked so beautiful and handsome.

''Jacob, Bella welcome.'' Sam said. ''As pack leader is my job to welcome new members into the pack and welcome their imprints into our family. Today we welcome a new member into our family, Isabella Swan or as we call her Bella. Would you like to say any words Bella?'' Sam asked me. Why did he have to put me on the spot? I was never very good at speeches.

''Sam no offense but I'm not very good at speeches.'' I replied.

''It's tradition. It doesn't have to be in depth. You and many others have been through a lot to get to this moment. It's a moment I know you have waited for. Come on a few sentences.'' Sam persisted.

''All right.'' I said. I was amazed by my articulateness.  
" When I first started at Forks High I never imagined I would be sitting here being welcomed into your family. When I first laid eyes on Edward Cullen I fell in love with him. I didn't know why but I was deeply in love with him or so I thought. I never once stopped to think about what was right under my nose. My best friend Jacob Black. I have loved Jacob since him and me were kids. I broke Jake's heart once when I came back from Italy the first time and I couldn't do it a second time. I would have had to give up so much to be with Edward and you guys would have become my enemy. All of you, my friends including Jacob would have had to hunt me. I was not willing to do that to you. With you guys I have a family. I will always be grateful to Edward. He was willing to put himself at risk in Italy to protect me as well as Jacob. That shows he does truly care about me but our feelings for each other are not the same. I can't begin to tell you how glad I was when Jacob finally imprinted. I am so happy to join your world. I love you Jacob so very much and to you Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul, Sam, and Emily and Kim, I could not ask for a better group of people to call my friends. Thank you guys. You're family to me.'' I sat back down and the rest of the pack applauded.

''Well said Bella. Well said. It is my pleasure to officially induct you into our family. Welcome to our world. Welcome to the world of werewolves. Now, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hungry for some hot dogs.'' Sam said.

''All ready taken care of guys.'' Emily said as Billy and her took out a platter of hot dogs. I didn't see were they came from. There had to be at least forty on the platter. Jacob and the rest of his friends ate at least five hot-dogs apiece. I had three my self. As we were eating Billy told us some tribal legends. I also asked Quil, Jared and Seth some questions about the abilities they used in Italy.

''Quil how did you know where me and Jacob were?''

''I have a rare trait among our kind that hasn't been seen in centuries. I can sense the location of those I care about when they are in danger. I can also read the emotion and feelings of anyone around me.'' He told me.

''But I've never heard of wolves having special powers. Your power as well as Seth's and Jared's seem so out of the blue. Those powers especially yours Jared would have been useful in the Newborn battle. ''

''Actually, its not unheard of. It has been written in tribal legend that werewolves can have special powers and not know about it. They are suppressed until great emotional stress and anger releases them.'' Jared said.

''Wouldn't the battle have been that?''

"There are some things we are likely never going to fully understand.'' Quil said mysteriously.

''I guess your right.'' I replied.

''Jared, what's your last name? You never told me it.'' I asked.

''Eaglequill''

''That's a awesome last name and what's Paul's?''

''Nighthorse.'' Jared told me.

''Jacob were did you learn your martial arts skills? You were amazing fighting the Volturi.'' I said.

''In werewolf training. We have to be good fighters in our human form and wolf form.'' Jacob told me.

When we were done eating Jacob asked me to go for a walk with him on the beach. It was so romantic just me and Jake on the Beach holding hands under the beautiful star filled sky. Me and Jacob started dating the next day.

After about seven months of dating he took me to another bonfire on the beach with all his friends when we were done eating hot dogs he asked me to take another walk with him. Before we left he told his friends to be quiet and say nothing. I got a feeling I knew was coming. I knew what he was going to say or at least I thought I did. We walked for a few hundred feet when Jacob stopped and spoke.

''Bella there is something I've been wanting to tell you or should I say ask you.'' Jacob said.

''Take your time Jake.''

''I've loved you since I was a little boy. I always knew we were meant to be.…I was so…I was just…Oh heck I'll just say it.'' He said as he got on his knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

''Before you ask I didn't buy this it belonged to my mother.'' He said as he opened the box. Inside was a beautiful moonstone ring. ''Isabella Swan will you marry me?'' He asked. I almost cried when I heard those words. I love Jacob with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with him and have a family with him. I immediately gave him my answer.

''Yes, Jacob Black. Yes I will.'' I said nodding and crying tears of joy as I put the ring on and hugged him.

''I love you Jacob Black. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'' I said as I kissed him.

''That we will. I love you too Bella Swan.'' Jacob said as he kissed me back under the beautiful star filled sky with the Pacific Ocean behind us. At last I had found true love. I couldn't have asked for a more romantic, more beautiful and perfect moment than this.


	5. A Wonderful Surprise

After Jake's romantic proposal I built up the courage to tell Charlie, but surprisingly he was ecstatic as was Billy. All of our friends and the Cullens, including Edward, offered their congratulations. I asked Charlie if Jacob and I could move in together. He said he knew that this day would come but that he still expected me to attend college. My acceptance letter for the fall semester came in the mail from The Evergreen State College a few days later. Everyone was so happy for me that I got in. I informed Charlie that I was going to be commuting to Olympia where the college is located starting in the fall , honoring my agreement with him of taking a year off. It made sense to commute because Olympia is three hours from La Push.

Two weeks later I would find out something I never would have expected.

The evening before we played one of our flirting games, Jacob had werewolf training most of the day and he was exhausted. Jacob took his shirt off before he got in bed. I looked at his handsome muscular body. The light from the lamp made his dark tan skin glisten and his short black hair shiny. He had never looked more beautiful.

''Jake, not that I'm complaining, but why do you always sleep shirtless?'' I asked him curiously.

''Sweetie I'm 108 degrees, so It's to keep you warm and its more comfortable for me.'' Jake told me as he put his steaming arm around me.

''Your body heat feels really good.'' I told him as I put my hand on his washboard 8 pack abs and starting rubbing his scorching stomach. Every muscle in his body is toned and hard. I wanted to do something I'd never done.

''Jake, can I feel your muscles?'' I asked flirtatiously.

''Are you saying you want to massage me?''

''Yes. I bet the wolfie is sore from his training.''

"You know it babe, but only for a little because I am way too tired to carry on like we've been doing."

Jake told me as he pulled the blanket off.

I started rubbing my hands up and down his buff muscular body and his arms. His entire body is burning hot to the touch.

''I can't begin to tell you how good that feels.'' He murmured as he closed his eyes and sighed.

''It feels good to me too. Its like you have a raging furnace burning inside that keeps you toasty warm. No vampire or human would dare hurt me if your with me.''

Jacob opened his eyes and clinched his left fist.

''You're damn right they wouldn't. They know I'd kick their ass and put my fist in their mouth. '' Jacob said with confidence as his arm muscle tensed and he gripped my hand protectively.

''I enjoy feeling your muscles. Your are so buff. Your skin is rock hard and so are your muscles.''

''Sweetie I have to be built. I fight vampires. I'm built for fighting and killing any bloodsucker I come across.''

''That you are. I'm just worried about the Volturi coming back someday.'' I said.

''Come here Bells, I want to talk to you.'' Jacob said as he put his hands on my arms and then pulled me down playfully.

''Jake!'' I yelled back equally as playfully.

''Look into my eyes.'' I looked directly into his beautiful brown eyes. ''You mean everything to me. Your safe with me and you have nothing to be scared off. Me and the pack will protect you. ''

''I know, I trust you with my life and my heart. I was just wondering since your one oh eight degree temperature protects you in cold weather and water but what about very hot weather?'' I asked.

''It protects me in warm weather too. It prevents me from overheating and getting dehydrated. I have to fight vampires in all kinds of weather.'' Jacob told me.

''You know, I have a buff, ultra warm, handsome, charming werewolf for a fiancé who is the love of my life, and he has some kick-ass friends. What more could I ask for?'' I said yawning.

''I don't know. How about a werewolf goodnight kiss?'' Jacob said. I laughed at one of his many corny jokes.

''Jacob that is so corny.'' I said still flirting.

''You still laughed, and that is all that matters. Goodnight love.'' Jacob said as he kissed me with his warm lips.

''I love you too. Goodnight.''

Jacob turned off the lamp and closed his eyes to go to sleep. I looked at him for a second before going to sleep. He was handsome even when he was sleeping. I pulled myself close to him and put my arm around his scorching warm body. I didn't need a blanket when I had him to keep me warm.

I knew from then on that nothing could get in our way, we were inseparable, bonded together and I knew our love would last for a lifetime. I would always have someone to protect me no matter what. be. I sighed into contentment thinking about my Jacob.

In the morning I cooked chocolate chip pancakes for Jacob and Billy because Jacob is not the greatest cook.

After we ate I didn't feel right and Jacob immediately noticed.

''Bells what's wrong?'' Jacob asked. ''Do you feel okay?"' He asked worried.

''I feel fine.''

''You don't look good and you feel warm.'' Jacob said as he put his blazing hand on my forehead. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, without any thought I felt myself crashing into the tile floor.

''Bells? Bella. Oh my god Bella thank god.'' A voice said as I opened my eyes. It was my Jacob. His scorching warm hand was holding mine. I looked around and realized I was not in Jacob's house anymore. I was lying on a bed with the whole pack around me. All the guys were shirtless but I've come to expect that from them. I was in Emily's house.

''Hey, What's going on?'' I asked.

''Dr. Cullen is coming to have a look at you.'' Jared said.

''Guys I thought the treaty says they can't come here.'' I said as I groaned trying to sit up.

''Bella, lay down. Dr. Cullen said its best for you to lie down.'' Jake said as he gently pushed me down.

''I invited them.'' Sam said answering my question.

''Why?'' I asked confused.

''We owe our lives to them. As much as I don't want to admit it if it hadn't been for the Cullens none of us would be here right now.'' Jared said.

''Also Dr. Cullen is the best doctor in this county. He helped bring my best friend back to perfect health.'' Embry said.

''They're here.'' Jacob said as he sniffed.

''Hello Bella.'' I looked to see who it was that spoke my name. It was Carlisle, and behind him was Alice and Edward. Carlisle went and sat on the bed. Alice wrinkled her nose and gagged.

''What is it Alice?'' I asked.

''Nothing. No offense guys but I envy Carlisle because your scent doesn't bother him.'' Alice said with a slight gag. Jacob and his friends smelled very nice to me. To humans werewolves have a very pleasant scent almost like a combination of the forest, rain and dirt all put together. Carlisle asked everyone politely to leave the room leaving just Jacob and me.

''Just so I understand what happened, you felt very warm and sick to your stomach after eating and then you fainted?'' Carlisle asked.

''Well I've been feeling a bit warmer for the last few days.'' I told him.

''I'm going to do a few tests Bella, but I am pretty sure I know what is going on.'' He said as he took out a suitcase with all kinds of medical equipment. He first did a blood test on my finger and then a brigade of other tests. He then did an analysis of the tests and looked over to us.

''Well, I've reached my diagnosis. Bella my dear, you're pregnant.'' I couldn't think of what to say.

''Are you sure?''

''I'm positive.''

''Bells I..I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. But how? We've only done it three times in the last few weeks and we used protection the first two times but I..um..sort of um..forgot three nights ago.'' Jacob said as he struggled to finish the sentence and with a hint of remorse. Why was he sorry? He didn't commit a crime.

''Jacob, what are you sorry for? You didn't break the law.''

'' That's interesting you said three nights because the fetus seems to be growing at a truly startling rate. It appears to be almost four weeks old already.'' Carlisle said.

''But Carlisle how can that be after three days? How could it possibly have grown that fast?'' I asked stunned.

''Tribal legend says werewolf babies grow very fast.'' Jacob said. I remembered Jacob's amazing growth spurt. It made sense. I then realized something. I did a calculation in my head.

''If the baby is growing that rapidly I should have the baby within a month or so.'' I started talking a mile a minute.

''Its going to be quite a challenge raising a kid, me going to college in Port Angeles, you having school, and your responsibilities as a werewolf Jake.''

''Bells don't worry about that. We'll manage plus I'm sure Emily will help us out.'' Jacob said.

''You guys are still young, I'm not saying you should but you could you know?'' I knew Carlisle didn't want to say the word. I knew what he meant but I would never consider that option.

''No, Carlisle we are having this baby and I want you to be our physician if that's okay with you Jake?'' I asked.

''It's fine.'' He said laughing.

''I would consider it an honor to serve as your physician. Come on let's go tell them the good news.'' Carlisle said with joy.

''I couldn't think of a better gift then to have your child Jake.'' I said.

''You mean our child.'' He said as he put his blazing hand on my stomach and smiled.

''And Charlie is not going to murder you, I'll explain everything to him. Sam is definitely going to give me permission to tell him my secret because he'll need to know. I've got it all figured out.'' He said as he helped me up and the three of us walked into the kitchen to tell everyone the news. Jacob's friends were sitting at the table in Emily's kitchen. Alice immediately lifted up her head and turned towards us.

''Well what is it?'' Alice asked with concern.

''Are you okay?'' Embry asked with worry.

''Your not sick are you, cause that would suck." Quil asked concerned.

I looked at Jacob and then at everyone and smiled. ''Guys, we're going to have a baby.'' Everyone proceeded to offer his or her congratulations and praise. My life was almost perfect. The boy I had loved since childhood was my fiancée; we were living together, and would soon have a child. I would soon have everything I ever wanted.


	6. Naming

One and a half weeks ago I found out I was pregnant and my first trimester is now just about over. I'm amazed by the baby's growth. My appetite is as big as Jacob and his friends which makes me suspect the baby is a boy. Jacob definatly passed on the wolf gene to our baby. Although it could be a girl wolf, after all Leah is a she wolf. Carlisle would probably be able to tell us the gender in a few days but I told Jacob I want it be a surprise. The pack is spilt on what they think the gender is. Jared, Sam and Paul think it's a girl. Embry, Quil and Seth think it's a boy. Emily decided not to venture a guess. Jacob decided not to guess either but Embry made him a ten dollar bet that it's a boy. That was typical Embry to make bets on everything. Jacob took his bet. He'd do well in Las Vegas or Atlantic City.

On Saturday we headed over to Charlie's house so we could him the EVERYTHING. Jacob was driving my car from the reservation to Charlie's house.

''Bella let me do the talking okay?''

''Why can't I tell him?''

''He did say he didn't want us getting it on remember? I kind of broke my promise to him. I'm pretty sure he's not going to flip out but If I explain it to him he might be more accepting.'' Jacob said. We got out of the car and went into the house to explain everything.

''Bella, by the way your looking at me I can tell this is not good.'' Charlie said with a slight hint of anger. I knew he was going to kill me. As soon as Jacob told him he was going to pull out his shotgun and kill us both.

''Charlie its okay. First there is something you must know about my friends and me. Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and Seth as well as his sister, they are all werewolves and so am I.'' Jacob explained.

''I beg your pardon?'' Charlie asked.

''I'm a werewolf, in our wolf form we're massive often described as being as tall as a person, sometimes taller.''

''Show me. You know I trust you but I'll believe it when I see it.'' Charlie said.

''All right come outside with me.'' Jacob said. After waiting patiently for what felt like forever, they both returned. Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt, and sometimes I think he loses them on purpose. Charlie sat down in a chair clearly overwhelmed.

'The hikers? That was you?'' Charlie said stunned.

''No. We do not attack humans, ever. What killed those hikers and what was killed in that field is the only thing we do kill. What we protect you people from. Vampires.''

''Are you telling me vampires are real too? Did you know this about Jacob, Bella? You don't look like any werewolf I've ever heard of.'' Charlie asked overwhelmed.

''Yes vampires are real. And yes Bella has known my secret for some time, and Hollywood never gets anything right.

''What's the reason you're telling me this now?'' Charlie asked suspiciously. I knew he was going to be angry when Jacob told him. He was going to say horrible things. Perhaps I couldn't live with Jake anymore, I was grounded indefinitely, or worst of all I couldn't marry Jake.

''Bella's pregnant.'' Jacob half whispered nervously. Charlie didn't respond immediately which was a good sign.

''You're kidding? So I'm going to be a grandpa? Some little boy or girl will soon be calling me Grandpa?'' Charlie said as he fell back in his chair. I was stunned he didn't flip out. I thought he was going to take out his shotgun and shoot us both.

''Yup. You soon will be.''

''Pregnancy lasts nine months. How are you going to go to school and raise a child?''

''We'll manage it. Emily, Sam Uley's fiancé, and Billy, has offered to help us out.'' Jacob said.

''That's good. You know I trust you Jacob.'' Charlie said.

''Plus Jacob told me because the baby is likely a werewolf it will grow much faster than a normal baby.'' I told Charlie who was still clearly overwhelmed.

''I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather. So when is the baby due? '' Charlie asked.

''Probably beginning of March. We're heading to the Cullen's house for Bella's first ultrasound. You're welcome to join us.'' Jacob told Charlie.

''Are you sure?'' Charlie asked.

''Dad our baby is going to be your grandson. I want you to come. Don't you want to see what a werewolf baby looks like?'' I told Charlie jokingly. I figured I'd get a rise out of him.

''No guys its all right you go.'' Charlie said. ''I'm a bit overwhelmed right now. It's not everyday you find out your daughter's fiancé is a werewolf. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. ''

After saying bye to Charlie, me and Jacob got in the truck and drove to the Cullens's house.

''Bella!'' Alice said from the top of the stairs. Edward was right behind her. ''So good to see you.''

''Come on up. Carlisle's waiting.'' The two of us walked upstairs and into Carlisle's office. He had set up a hospital bed with a ultrasound machine. Alice and Edward followed us in and closed the door. I laid down on the bed.

''Hello Dr. Cullen.'' Jacob said.

''Hello Jacob. Hello Bella.'' Carlisle answered as he put some gel on the small ultrasound device as I pulled up my shirt.

''This will be a bit cold.'' Carlisle said as he put the device on my stomach. After about two minutes or so the image of our baby showed up on the screen. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

''Wow!'' Jacob whispered as he looked at the screen.

''He looks wonderful. Is it a boy?'' Jacob asked.

''It's a little too early to tell. You can see the head here and here's a hand and the feet down here.'' Carlisle said as he touched the screen.

''Me and Jacob have decided we want the gender to be a surprise.'' I told Carlisle.

''That's perfectly fine. I must warn you though this isn't your ordinary baby.'' Carlisle said.

''What's wrong?'' Jacob asked frightened.

''Sorry, I should not have phrased it that way. The baby is perfectly fine, Its in perfect health.''

''Alice told me she has a strong feeling its a boy.'' Edward said.

''How do you know?'' I asked Alice. Jacob being a werewolf blocked her vision. "Doesn't Jacob block your visions?''

''Yeah he does. I just have a strong inkling though.' Alice said.

''I agree with Alice. Male children are far more common among werewolves.'' Edward said.

''The gender doesn't matter to me Bells.'' Jacob said.

''I am happy for you Bella. You and Jacob will have a family. As long as your happy I am as well.'' Edward said with a smile.

''That means a lot to me to hear you say that Edward.''

Carlisle then asked me some medical questions and he was satisfied with my answers. Based on my answers he told us we would have a very healthy baby. He wanted to see me again in two weeks.

In the car me and Jacob discussed a name on the way back to La Push.

''What were you thinking for a name Bells?''

''What about your middle name if it's a boy?'' I asked.

''Ephraim?'' Jacob said a little taken aback. ''I don't know about that. That could always be his middle name.''

''What about Caleb?'' Jacob said.

''Caleb Ephraim Black. That has a certain ring to it but I don't know. I'm not sure I like that.'' I started thinking for a few minutes. Most of Jacob's friends had biblical names except Embry and Quil. I wanted something different. Perhaps something from Greek mythology. Then I thought of the perfect name.

''What about Perseus Ephraim Black? We'll call him Percy for short.'' I suggested.

''Wasn't Perseus the guy who killed Medusa in Greek Mythology?'' Jacob asked.

''Yeah he was.'' I said.

''Perseus Ephraim Black. I like it. That is such a werewolf name. We'll call him Percy for short. Great name Bells.'' Jacob said.

''Didn't I already say that we'd call him Percy?'' I asked Jacob.

''Yeah you did. I was agreeing with you.'' Jacob replied in a joking angry voice. ''I still think it's an awesome name for a werewolf.''

''It sure is.''

''It doesn't matter to me if our child is a boy or girl but Embry rarely loses his bets.'' Jacob said.

''That's true I can't remember the last time he lost. It's almost like he's physic.'' I replied.

''Maybe he is.'' Jacob said.

''He'd do well in Las Vegas or Atlantic City.'' I said laughing.

''Yeah he would.'' Jacob replied laughing.

It really didn't matter to either of us what gender it was but I knew how happy it would make Jacob to have a boy. I had a feeling it was a boy. The only way we'd know for sure would be when it was born as we didn't want a machine to spoil it. The beginning of March would be our baby's birthday, and it would come faster than I expected.


	7. Birth and Destiny

March 5th is a date I will always remember. It began just as any other day would have. Jacob had werewolf training to do with Embry and I kept reminding myself to annoy one of the pack members enough so they'll let me see a session of werewolf training. The pack is always calling Sam a drill sergeant but I guess that would be expected given he is Alpha. The pack had a ritual of going to Emily's after training so Jacob dropped me off at Emily's to help her cook.

''I'll see you in a little bit Bells. Remember I have my cell phone with me if you need anything give me call. I love you.'' Jacob said placing a kiss on my forehead and another on my belly, followed by one of his famous grins.

''I love you too.'' I said back as I kissed him and got out of the car and wobbled into Emily's lovely house.

''Hey Emily.'' I said following Emily into her beautiful open kitchen.

''Hey Bella good to see you again.'' Emily said ''When are you due again?'' She asked.

''It should be any day now.''

''I bet it's a boy.'' Emily said with a knowing smile.

''Everyone keeps saying that, including Embry, and he rarely loses his bets as you know.'' I told Emily.

''That's true. He doesn't.'' Emily replied.

''So what are we making?'' I asked.

''Blueberry muffins.''

''Are they going to be the usual size?'' I asked jokingly.

''Of course, you know how big a werewolves' appetite is.'' Emily said.

''No need to remind me.'' I said knowingly.

Emily and me cooked the muffins and put them in the oven. I knew that Embry, Jacob and Sam would be hungry. It probably wasn't a good idea to keep a hungry werewolf waiting. As soon as the timer went off I heard a familiar voice.

''Hello my sweet.'' It was my Jacob. He was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans and brown hiking boots. My favorite outfit to see him in. He looked so handsome. Embry was right behind him wearing only cut offs and hiking shoes.

''Hey Bella, I bet your due date is pretty soon.'' Embry said referring to my monstrous stomach which seems to be growing by the second.

''Yup." I said dismissing the rude implement.

''Hi Bella.'' Sam said as he entered the kitchen and gave Emily several kisses.

''I bet you guys are hungry. Like I have to ask.'' Emily said as she placed the muffins on the table.

All of sudden I didn't feel right. I started having major contractions and pain.

''Jake!'' I yelled in tremendous pain.

''This is it Bells. I can feel it. I'm taking you to the hospital..'' Jacob said as he picked me up in his arms and took me to the car.

''I'm coming with you. Emily call Dr. Cullen right now. Have him meet us at hospital.'' Sam said as I wondered why Sam was coming. Embry got a shirt on and Jacob got me in the car along with Embry and Sam. We raced to the hospital with Jacob bending a few of the traffic laws.

Carlisle met us at the hospital and I was immediately placed on a stretcher and wheeled down the hall with three other doctors. My contractions were the most painful experience I've ever been through, and trust me I've been to the hospital more than a couple times. I knew the baby was coming. When we got to the room I was placed on the bed which helped a little but didn't take the excruciating pain away.

When Carlisle told me to start pushing I was so ready for my little baby wolf to come out. The pain was indescribable and should be some sort of crime, but I knew it was worth it. The movies seriously don't do it justice. Jacob and Embry were on both sides of me.

''Bella I'm right here. Squeeze Embry's hand and mine if you have too. You won't hurt us.'' I did just that. I gripped their hands as tight as I could and as soon as I felt pain they knew it. The good thing about having them with me was I could grip their hands as hard as I wanted and I couldn't hurt them. Although Sam wasn't by my side he was supportive and kept giving me words of encouragement. It was abnormal for him, but it was a nice change. I suppose it was the nurturing side of him coming out.

After about an hour of pushing, pulling, screaming, yelling and about any other adjective you can think of Carlisle said the words I was waiting for.

''I see the head. Here it comes guys.'' Carlisle said. A few minutes later our baby was born.

''It's a boy.'' Carlisle announced.

''We have a son!'' Jacob said with sheer joy spread across his face and the biggest smile I had ever seen. I had never seen Jake happier. The doctors went through the standard procedures. I would describe them but they are bit gross. They cleaned our baby off and weighed him. He was beautiful, all 10 pounds. He had Jacob's skin tone but just a tad lighter and his light brown eyes.

''I'm happy to report he's in perfect health and is very beautiful.'' Carlisle said as he handed him to me in a blanket.

''You know what this means. I win my bet.'' Embry said. That was typical Embry to make wisecracks and it was a bit self-serving but he made up for it with his next sentence. He's a lot like Quil in personality.

''He looks like a mini you, but too bad he didn't take after me.'' Embry said to Jacob who was obviously ignoring him,

''Have you guys thought of a name?'' Embry said in all seriousness.

''Already picked out.'' I said as I turned to Jacob.

''Go ahead Bells.''

''Perseus Ephraim Black.'' I announced to everyone.

''That is a beautiful name.'' Carlisle said.

''That even sounds like a werewolf name. I really like it.'' Embry said.

''So do I.'' Sam said. ''Congratulations guys.''

A few days later, my baby Perseus and me went home. He had grown so much in the past few days. When we arrived at Jacob's house there were several cars there. I knew the whole pack was obviously there, but I didn't expect this many people. Jacob and me walked in and were greeted by everyone. Jacob's friends all had their shirts off as usual.

''Bella he is beautiful. What's his name?'' Emily asked as I sat down with Perseus.

''Perseus Ephraim Black.''

''Beautiful name. He looks like you Jake. Are you going call him Perseus or do you have a nickname?'' Quil asked. Quil is always so sweet. Its no wonder his fur color is chocolate.

''Percy.'' I said with my face beaming with pride.

''I love it. He'll be a handsome dude when he grows up, but I wonder if he'll have your temper Jake or inherit my sweetness?'' Quil said.

''Oh you're so funny Quil.'' Jacob said sarcastically as he took his shirt off and laid it on a chair.

''He really does look like a mini you Jake.'' Seth said.

''Hello little Percy, I'm your uncle Jared.'' Jared said talking to Percy. He seemed to like him, he was giggling and all.

''I like the sound of that, hello, I'm your Uncle Seth.'' Seth said.

''Hey Percy. I'm your Uncle Paul.'' Paul said.

"Hey there little man. I'm your Uncle Embry.'' Embry said.

"And I'm your Uncle Sam.'' Sam said in an authoritative voice. Percy seemed to like all of Jacob's friends but what's not to like? The pack is fun and playful.

''I think Uncle Quil sounds the best.'' Quil said.

''Billy, Charlie come meet your grandson.'' I said.

''Can I hold him?'' Billy asked.

''Of course you can.'' I said. I gave Percy to Billy still wrapped in his blanket.

''I can't believe a little boy will soon be calling me Grandpa.'' Billy said with joy. After a few minutes Charlie asked if he could hold him.

''He's beautiful. I can't believe my baby had a baby.'' Charlie said.

We set up a small bed in Jacob's bedroom. Everyone promised they would help us out as much as possible.

Jacob

Two weeks later it was Sam and Emily's wedding. We had a babysitter for Percy and it turns out he's quite advanced brain wise. Apparently werewolf children can speak and walk at about a months old, but seriously we are talking about my son. We hired a Quileute sitter so she wouldn't freak out when she sat Percy.

We drove over to the church in the morning. Emily had on her beautiful white dress. Everyone stood up when the music began to play. Her father escorted her down the aisle and all the pack members including Leah and Kim served as bridesmaids and groomsmen at the wedding. They exchanged their vows and the priest spoke.

''I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' After they both kissed everyone applauded but who wouldn't after that? Sam and Emily went down the aisle first followed by Bella and me.

I commented on how beautiful Emily looked and how happy they were. I knew Bella and me would be just as happy on our wedding day. I also knew how much Sam wanted to quit being a wolf so he could spend the rest of his life with Emily but me and the pack knew that would not be possible for some time to come, probably several decades. As long as Sam kept phasing Emily couldn't age. At the wedding reception at the catering hall at La Push Bella and me were the second couple on the floor at the first dance.

''Jake I'm not a very good dancer.'' She said as soon as we got on the dance floor. She is always so self conscious.

''Bells don't worry. I'll guide you and if you mess up its no big deal. Your not on Dancing With the Stars.''

''You never miss a chance to crack a joke do you?'' Bella asked laughing.

''I'm just a naturally funny person. Its who I am.'' I said oh so modestly. After the dance Sam came over to talk to me.

''Jake can I talk to you alone for a minute?'' Sam asked. I knew something was different by the way he asked but I couldn't tell exactly what it was.

''I'll be right back Bella."

''Jacob I'm going to be stepping down as Alpha soon. The time will come eventually for you to assume your rightful place as pack leader. It is your destiny. For now though, I'm going to offer you a deal. Jared is stepping down as Beta and I'm offering the position to you. ''

''I accept Sam.'' I was now second in command of the pack. If anything happened to Sam or he stepped down I would take over as Alpha. I knew I would have to become a leadership role in the pack eventually. It is after all, in my blood. That meant I would now be leading werewolf training along with Sam to a certain extent and I would be able to give commands to everyone in the pack except Sam. As Alpha he'd be able to overrule me. Why was he telling me at his wedding though?

''Sam no offense, I accept, but why are you telling me this now?'' I asked.

''I already told Emily yesterday and we decided to tell you at the wedding reception.''

''I understand Sam. You're a great leader and you will always be my friend.'' I wanted to ask him why he offered it to me first but it wouldn't be polite. This was Sam and Emily's day.

''Thanks Jake. You're a good guy. Now let's have fun today. Let's get this party started. Bella get over here. You too Emily. '' Sam said as Emily got up and walked over to Sam.

''Yes my sweet?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah Sam?'' Bella asked.

''Its time to get this party rolling.'' Sam said.

''What do you have planned Sam?'' Emily said.

''It's a surprise. You'll see guys. Hit it DJ!'' Sam said as he turned his back to us.

At first I had no idea what he was doing, but I was too shocked that he just said hit it, without involving leeches.

Sam immediately turned around and mouthed Everybody Dance Now. Me, Bella, Sam and Emily, all our friends and all the other guests launched into the most epic dance the hall had ever seen.


	8. Silver Bullet

Two days later me, Jacob and Embry were taking a walk down First Beach around noon just to get a little break. Having a newborn that acts like a two year old is tiring, so Billy was looking after our miracle for a little. Jacob was still adjusting to being Beta as well as a daddy because both are a lot of pressure and responsibility. He even got warmer than he already was. His body temperature went up to 109.2, Jacob said the reason is to further protect him from vampires. It was overcast skies but that's typical Washington weather. Both Jacob and Embry didn't have shirts on but that's typical for them.

''I wonder why we can't hear Percy's thoughts.'' Embry said.

''You know the answer to that. The wolf gene can't activate until he's at least 13.'' Jacob said.

''Oh….. Ya, I knew that, I was just messin with you." Embry said with a smile.

''You sure know how to do that.'' Jake said sarcastically.

''Its amazing Percy can already talk and walk. He's going to be one special little dude.'' Embry said.

Suddenly both Jacob and Embry sniffed.

''What is it Jake?'' I asked knowing full well what he and Embry were smelling.

''A vampire, get behind me! '' Jake ordered.

I did as I was told.

''There're really close. But it isn't the Cullens, they can't come here without an invite.'' Embry said. I wondered who it could be. I got a weird feeling I knew who it was. About ten seconds later my feeling was confirmed because they appeared and my jaw dropped. It was Caius and two other vampires.

''Caius? What the hell are you doing here?'' I asked. ''Did the Volturi send you?'' I wondered why Jacob and Embry didn't phase, but then remembered they probably wouldn't want to hurt me.

''No, they would never dare to do so. These are my two new members I have found, Lora and Tyler. I have left the Volturi and formed my own coven. I have gone rouge but have no intention of overthrowing them. I would watch myself if I were you young pups because one of you kind nearly killed me, and I want revenge. I know the pack is going to come after me so I have no remorse for what I'm about to do.''

I knew what he meant but I couldn't think about it. It was too horrible and couldn't let it happen. I also wondered how they got to the beach without being detected but it didn't matter now. I also knew Jacob and Embry were outnumbered and they also couldn't phase without hurting me, so Caius and his coven had the upper hand. Caius had come to kill my Jacob, and I cant just sit here and not do anything. I ran in front of Jake and yelled….

''No please don't do this.''

''I've brought a very special surprise.'' Caius said as he pulled out a gun. He was going to shoot Jacob and Embry. ''This is your weakness, a silver bullet.'' He said as he went to shot Embry in the leg, but Jake jumped and the bullet went right into his thigh and tears flooded down my face.

''JACOB! NOOOO!'' I said as I fell to the ground with my arms holding Jake. I grabbed his hand which was still really hot and started weeping.

I wondered why he could still be burning, but maybe that was a sign he would be alright. But then it hit me like slamming into a brick building, my Jacob could be dieing. After all we had been through, after everything Jacob was stolen from me killed by the very creature that was his enemy. A vampire had killed my Jacob Black.

"Don't you dare die on me Jacob Black! I'm not losing you. Please wake up.'' I said as I heard Embry fuming.

''How dare you shoot my best friend, you LEECH!'' Embry yelled as he phased. I heard Caius scream but I didn't have the stomach to look, but I had a pretty good idea as to what was going on. Sounds of the other vampires being terminated was more than enough gore to last me a lifetime. The other wolves had come to Embry's aid. Once they finished off the last two they came standing over me and kneeled down beside me. They didn't say anything because I was inconsolable, a leech had stolen my Jacob.

"Jacob come back! Please don't leave me alone.'' I said as I started doing CPR on him, desperate to get any response from him. I felt pressure back on my lips but I was too intent on getting Jake alive that I never realized he was kissing me back. Once I came back to reality I laid on his warm chest and hugged him so tight.

He was alive!I looked down and saw a tiny silver bullet laying next to Jake's thigh which was just a little scabbed.

''Jake?'' I said still in tears but with tears of joy.

He opened his eyes and sat up and immediately hugged me and I threw my arms around him. The heat of his body burned my arms but I didn't care.

''Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you.'' I said with tears of joy as I started kissing him over and over.

''Its okay. I'm healed, I was just knocked out, but I pulled the bullet out and I healed fast.'' Jake said with a grin.

"I thought silver bullets killed werewolves.'' I asked. Then I remembered that was a Hollywood cliché and for a moment it seemed to be the only thing they had gotten right, but thank god they didn't.

''Ha ha, Bells, That's just one of the many myths created by Hollywood about our kind, just like the one that we can only turn into wolves at a full moon.'' Jake laughed.

''I'm just so glad your ok.'' I said while Jake was wiping the tears from my face.

"We are ten times more awesome than how Hollywood portrays us. After all, everyone assumes vampires live in Transylvania and are just like Dracula.'' Embry said as the rest of the pack burst out with laughter.

This was my family, a family of werewolves. For a moment I thought my happy ending would never come. I was convinced that Hollywood had gotten something right about Jacob's kind but once again they were completely off target. Nothing was going to stand between my fairy tale ending and me. This is the way it is supposed to be, a human falling in love with a werewolf. I would always have mixed feelings about vampires but I knew this was were I truly belonged.


	9. Argument and Family

Jacob

I woke up with a jolt bright and early in the morning, but for some unknown reason I was really angry. I figured it had to be due to a dream. I do recall something to due with the leech royalty in Italy and Bella and my son but I couldn't remember the details. I was extremely angry so I had to go outside or I might phase and hurt both Bella and Percy, and I didn't want to take any chances that involve the people I love the most. I got my brown shoes on and went outside in my boxers and shorts. I didn't wear a shirt because I didn't need one, and because when you have an 8 pack, you might as well show it off.

This time of year in La Push it can be chilly in the morning and an ordinary dude would be cold but I'm no ordinary boy. I run a toasty temperature of one oh eight, one oh nine or so, as a result my body always feels like its on fire but I'm used to it by now. It feels really nice being toasty warm in the coldest weather and water.

I had to do something to get my anger out so I didn't phase and cause damage to something. One time when I phased I damaged Billy's car, and lets just say he wasn't too happy. There was some firewood by the shed that I never chopped up and it would be a good way to get out my anger. I picked up an axe and started chopping.

I didn't recall how much time passed but I started to break a sweat a little bit. It was then I heard the beautiful sound of my Bella get out of bed and open the back door calling out for me. She sounded worried, and I was filled with guilt for not being with her or at least leaving a note, and I felt especially guilty for all of the anger I was going to vent out on her.

Bella

I woke up in the morning to emptiness because Jake wasn't beside me like he usually was, and he always tells me where he's going. I could feel something was wrong, something had happened to him. But how? I had to go look for him. Percy was still asleep and would likely continue to be for a little while longer. Billy was already up though so I went into the kitchen to ask him where Jake was.

''Morning Billy, where's Jake?"' I asked worried.

''He's out back.'' I immediately went to walk to back door ignoring the rest of Billy's sentence.

''Bella wait!'' Billy said as I turned around.

''I should warn you he's not in a good mood right now. So be careful.'' Billy said with a caring warning. Jacob still had trouble controlling his anger and could still phase accidentally if he got too upset.

''Thanks Billy.'' I said in reply.

''You know I care about you, so be careful'' Billy said again just being his kind self.

I went outside to look for Jake and called out for him.

''Jake!'' He didn't answer as I walked across the porch and down the steps.

''Jacob!'' I yelled louder as I noticed him by the shed. He was chopping firewood with an axe. I could see his muscles working as he brought the axe down. He wasn't wearing a shirt as usual instead wearing only his hiking boots and shorts. Does he ever wear a shirt anymore, not that I'm complaining. I gazed at him for a few seconds because he looked so hot. He looked like a Native American Hercules or a Greek God. He was also breaking a slight sweat on his forehead. I didn't know he could sweat.

''What is it Bella?'' Jacob said in an angry tone.

"Jake I was worried about you.''

''Why were you worried? I'm a big boy I can take care of myself.'' Jacob said still angry. I wondered what it was that was upsetting him. Then it hit me why was he chopping wood so early?

"Jake why are you chopping wood at seven thirty in the morning?''

''I'm taking out my anger so I don't hurt you or Percy. Go away and leave me alone, please.'' He said saying the last part a little more gentle. I was bit hurt by what he said. He has never said anything like that. I noticed he was sweating a little more. He never sweats. Something was wrong with him.

"Jake I've never seen you sweat are you okay?'' I inquired nervously.

''I'm told you I'm fine. Our kind can sweat a little unlike the bloodsuckers you used to love.'' He crossed a line. This was not about Edward.

''Jake what's really pissing you off?''

'' A leech actually shot me through the temple with a silver bullet. He was under the delusion that would be able to kill me. He really thought he stood a chance against my friends and me. He thought by taking me down he be able to get to Percy. Like my friends and me would let that happen. ''

''That's what's pissed you off Jake? First off he shot you in the leg not the temple and that's what your angry about? You know you act like such a child sometimes?'' That probably wasn't a smart thing to say but it had to be said.

''Compared to what your ex leech boyfriend did? Oh really?And you think I care where the leech shot me?''

''Do you know you're being really immature Jacob?'' I said getting very annoyed, He was being very childish.

''Oh what your phony leech boyfriend did was less? Leaving you in the forest?'' Jacob said very angry. That was probably one if the most hurtful things if not the most hurtful thing he could have said to me. Why did he have to remind me of the darkest time in my life? I started to cry in front of him. Jacob immediately threw the axe down and came over. He gave me a hug and pressed me to his warm chiseled chest but it wasn't one of his usual bear hugs. I heard the sound of his heart beating. That's one of things I like about werewolves is that their hearts beat unlike vampires. It may be a minor thing but it's soothing to listen too at night.

''Bells I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line and nasty. I really do need to learn how to control my anger better. '' Jacob said with remorse. It was nice to hear him say that but I was still upset. ''Please don't cry. You know how much I love you Bella." Now that sounded like my Jake.

''You know Bells, I'm always going to hate vampires. I don't like Edward and never will but for a bloodsucker he is a decent guy, we wouldn't have escaped Volterra without him, and Dr. Cullen did bring me back to perfect health.'' Jacob admitted.

''I forgive you Jake and its nice to hear you say that. I love you too so very much.'' I said as he gave me a kiss. I knew that would likely be the only time I would hear Jake say anything positive about Edward so I decided to keep flirting with him. I kissed him back and he offered to do something for me being his usual sweet self.

''Can I make it up to you by cooking you breakfast?'' Jacob said with that puppy dog look in his eyes as if to say I'm too cute for you to stay mad at me.

''You're going to cook Jake?'' I asked suspiciously.

''Hey I may be no Julia Child but I can cook some mean scrambled eggs. I do watch Food Network on occasion.'' Jacob said. ''And when I say perfect health I of course mean perfect health for a werewolf.''

I just sat there on Jake's lap giggling.

''I know, I'm just a naturally funny person. It's who I am.'' Jacob said full of himself.

We went inside and Jacob proceeded to start cooking breakfast for us. I went and got Percy to feed him his breakfast. He may be only about a month old but Carlisle told us he is ready to start having solid food. He isn't going to age quickly like Jacob did when he had his growth spurt but children of werewolves are very advanced brain wise and develop at a faster rate than normal children.

I brought him into the kitchen and put him in his high chair.

''Hi Papwah.'' Percy said. We all chuckled because his speech was not fully formed yet.

"Good Morning Percy.'' Billy said smiling at Percy.

''Hi Daddy.'' He said to Jake.

''Good morning Sergeant Percy.'' Jacob said in his usual joking manner as he stirred the eggs.

''Why are you calling our son Sergeant?'' I said back in a mock angry voice.

'' I'll probably one day be giving him orders so its never too early.''

''Jake what am I going to do with you?'' I said shaking my head trying to suppress a giggle.

''You're sillwe daddy.'' Percy said. ''Can I rave gween bees mommy?''

''What does he want?'' Billy asked as he wheeled to the cabinet.

''I think he means green beans.'' I said. I'm amazed at how advanced his speech is at such a young age and that he already likes his green vegetables. I wonder if spinach and Brussels sprouts are next. I started to feed him via the airplane game which he loves, and he doesn't eat unless he is feed by the airplane. About a minute later Jacob was done cooking. He actually managed to cook the scrambled eggs properly. He had six eggs on his ...plate but that's werewolves appetite's for you.

''The eggs look good sir.'' I said as he put them on the table.

''Well my watching Food Network and reruns of Julia Child my skills are paying off.'' Jacob said once again being his usual comedic self. In that moment I knew life with Jacob Black and the pack could never be boring.


	10. An Unexpected Packmate

Jacob(POV)

A few days after the whole horrible dream/me being a total ass to Bella incident, her friend Mike Newton came to visit her on the reservation.

I left her at the house with him and Percy. I was at first at little nervous at the prospect but I trusted Bella. I know that I don't feel threatened by this Mike guy in the slightest.I had to leave her for the morning anyway because I had werewolf training. Sam decided that today would be a general exercise session for Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, and I. Sam put Leah and Paul on patrol. He didn't leave Leah out because he's not a sexist, plus there always has to be someone doing patrol. We can't leave our land unprotected. We went to the meadow not far from La Push to do training. All of us were wearing only our shoes and shorts because we like seeing our muscles working when we exercise and train. Sometimes we train in wolf form and human form and other days its only one.

''All right guys lets start with warm ups. One hundred pushups each go.'' Sam commanded.

''Jared your arms need to be bent more.'' Sam told him.

''Yes admiral Sam.'' He said jokingly.

''Same for you Quil. Don't make me have to stop my pushups.'' Sam said.

When we got done with push ups we all did bench presses with logs to work on our arms. We all did about thirty bench presses.

''All right Jared you need to work on reflex training. Jacob and Quil- climbing and jump. I want you to climb the trees over there and then do some jump training. ''

''Seth and Embry fight training and reflex training.'' Sam announced. Me and Quil ran toward the trees and started climbing. When we got about halfway up a loose branch it cracked and Quil almost fell out of the tree but I caught him by the arm with our quick reflexes.

''Whoa dude, be careful.'' I said as I caught him.

''Thanks Black.'' Quil said gratefully using my last name. He's my cousin so I don't mind.

"You just got reflex training.'' Quil said as he pulled himself up. We both jumped out of the tree and did some jumps on our way back to Sam. I did a front flip over a log and Quil followed but missed and landed on top of me knocking me down onto a rock. It's really a good thing we're so durable or he would have crushed me.

''Sorry Jacob. You okay?'' Quil asked in his usual sweet tone.

''Dude, I'm fine. I'm as durable as you are, so don't worry about it.'' I told Quil as I punched him playfully knocking him off me.

All of a sudden I caught a whiff of two vulgar smelling leeches the same time I heard. ''JACOB! HELP!'' I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I heard my Bella cry for help.

''She's at First Beach.'' Quil announced. He knew were she was because of his power.

''Guys stop everyone. Phase now.'' Sam said with an Alpha command, that was not needed because I was already phased and hauling ass to the beach.

The rest of them phased and ran to First Beach at top speed as well. There were two bloodsuckers there. Mike was lying on the ground badly hurt as a male leech was bending over him and looked like he was about to bite him. After turning around searching frantically for Bella, I found her lying on the ground just as a female bloodsucker was hovering over her, about to bite for the kill. Neither me or Sam had time to issue a command because by the time I did my Bella would be a leech, and it would be a cold day in hell before I let that happen. I ran at top speed and throwing the bitch off my Bella buying us some time. She looked similar to the now deceased Victoria.

''Paul, Sam, Jared, get the bastard!'' Sam ordered in Alpha command.

''The rest of you will help me with the bitch , and use your power Jared.'' I commanded as Beta too worried about Bella to care that I was taking their will away. Jared used his power to burn the male leech and helped tear him apart, while the rest of us tore the female bloodsucker apart and then burned the remains of both of them.

My brothers and I all phased back and thank god we had our shorts and shoes on or Bella would be seeing a whole lot more of the pack than she would like, and I would have to be kicking some ass. So it's a really good thing we sometimes phase back with our clothes on if we phase on the fly.

''Bella!'' I yelled as I ran over to her. She was bleeding from the head and had a wound in her hip.

''Jake?'' She said hoarsely.

''I'm right here sweetie, your going to be just fine.'' Bella's eyes closed briefly. ''No, Bella wake up, please stay with me. I'm not going to lose you.'' I said as I shook her gently and she was fighting against her eyelids.

''SAM!'' I yelled for him desperately.

''She's hurt bad Jake, and taking her to Forks hospital is too much of a risk. We have to take her to our local clinic.'' I nodded and picked up Bella in my arms, I would run her there if I had to.

''Jake?'' She asked as I picked her up. Mike was coughing and gagging. He was clearly really badly hurt. ''If you can save Mike, please do. He's my friend, and I don't want to lose him.''

''He's hurt really badly, but I'll change him if I have to.'' Seth said. ''I won't let him die like this. He deserves a second chance.'' Seth said as Mike's coughs and gags grew worse. Seth has such a nice personality and he was willing to save someone he'd never met and do for him the one thing us werewolves can do to save a human.

"Do whatever you need to, just please save him." Bella pleaded.

''I'll save him Bella, don't worry.'' Seth said as Quil picked him up to carry him. We all ran like the wind to La Push clinic. We didn't have time to get her to Forks Hospital. We didn't know how hurt she was. I didn't want to take any chances.

Bella woke up in a bed at La Push clinic wrapped in my arms because I need to make sure she was safe and I never wanted to let go. She was safe and warm in my arms. The rest of the pack was there with me. Her friend Mike was shirtless in the bed next to me resting.

''Jacob?'' Bella asked in a weak voice as she made an attempt to get up. She moved her hands across my chest and pushed herself up but immediately fell back unto my bare chest.

''Sorry Jake.''

''Shh, Shh." I crooned. "Don't apologize, just do me a favor and rest, don't try anything yet. It would be best to regain your strength.'' I begged her.

''What's going on? How's Mike? Is Percy safe?'' Bella asked as she started to regain strength.

''Bella calm down. Your safe. The vampire didn't bite you or Mike. You're both going to be just fine. You're at La Push clinic because we didn't have time to Forks hospital. Paul and Leah are guarding the house, so Percy is in good hands. I wouldn't trust anyone less with our son." I promised her with one my famous grins.

''Just relax in my arms because everything is fine. A vampire attacked you and Mike but you're both going to be okay.'' I reassured her as I rubbed her back with my warm hands.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. Her worst fear hadn't come true and I would never let it. She was warm, safe and secure in my arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey bells, you know I love you but could you please try and keep the thoughts about 'My Jacob's warm bare chest to a minimum'?'' Quil asked.

I noticed Bella blushed the deep shade of red that I loved so much.

''Wait, Quil did you just read my mind? How did you do that? Everything you said was exactly what I was thinking. '' Bella asked.

''Since when can you read thoughts in human form?'' Jared asked. He was right no werewolf could read thoughts in human form.

''This is the first time it's happened.'' Quil said who seemed just as shocked as me and everyone else.

''Your gift is more powerful than we thought. What am I thinking about?'' Embry said.

''Swimming in the ocean at First Beach.'' Quil announced.

''Correct sir.'' Embry said.

''Jake what happened to Mike?'' Bella asked.

''Seth saved him the only way our kind can." I said.

''What do you mean? Did you turn Mike?'' Bella asked me.

She was probably thinking about Hollywood. They don't know jack shit about werewolves.

''Did he bite him Jake?'' She asked as me and my friends laughed.

''No silly Bella I didn't bite him. It doesn't work that way. That's yet another myth about our kind. You actually thought Hollywood got something right? I just gave him a blood donation.'' Seth said in serious but caring tone.

''Sometimes I think they ought to do an episode on the Discovery Channel show Mythbusters on werewolves. Every myth would come up busted.'' Quil said as the rest of pack gave him playful death glares including me.

''Guys I'm only kidding.'' Quil said.

''Getting back to more serious stuff Bella, the doctor said your injures looked worse than they were. All you have is a minor bump on the head, a broken wrist and a few minor bruises. Mike however, lost a tremendous amounts of blood but Seth gave Mike four pints of his blood so he should be ok.'' I said. Bella gave me a look like Seth was insane.

If Seth was a normal guy than yes it would be insane to donate four pints of blood, however, Seth isn't exactly a normal guy.

''If it wasn't for Seth's blood, Mike would be dead right now.'' Embry said.

''It could have been a lot worse, I thought I had lost you. '' I said slightly depressed and with a tear threatening to spill out of my eye at the thought of how close I came to losing Bella.

''Jacob, don't cry.'' Bella pleaded with me.

''These are tears of joy honey that your that your safe, warm and in my arms. You have no idea how thankful I am I have you and your safe.'' I said as I felt a tear escaping from my eye.

"Aw Jake thank you for the concern but I'm fine, really." Bella reassured me with a grin.

''Your right. You're safe and that's all that matters. I love you Bella.'' I said I as I kissed her.

''I love you too Jake.'' Hearing those words made me melt.

It was then Mike woke up breathing heavily.

''Where am I? What happened? Who are you guys?'' Mike asked speaking rapidly.

''Just take a deep breath and calm down Mike. You're at La Push clinic and we're all Quileute Native Americans. I'm Seth Clearwater. You got a blood donation from me.'' Seth said as Mike calmed down. He must have used his power to calm him down.

''What's going to happen to him?'' Bella asked me.

''Don't worry. It's nothing bad. Our blood carries the wolf gene. Mike is going to become one of us.'' I said.

''I'm going to be a werewolf?'' He asked stunned but surprisingly, and thankfully, he didn't freak out.

''Yes Mike, you will.'' I said in a claming voice.

''The enemy of vampires? Like in the movie The Wolf Man?'' Mike asked getting a bunch of disappointing glares from all of us.

''No, that movie is total bullshit. Real werewolves are nothing like that.'' Quil said with a very serious face.

''What are they like?'' Mike asked sounding fascinated.

''You can tell him guys.'' Sam told them. ''Mike you cannot tell anyone what you are now. You have no idea how tight your bound to keep our secret. But first I think you guys should introduce yourselves to him. You will after all be his pack brothers. '' The rest of my friends introduced themselves to Mike.

''I'm Sam Uley, Alpha of the pack.''

''I'm Quil Ateara.''

'Embry Call.''

''Jared Eaglequill''

''Seth Clearwater''

''Paul Nighthorse.''

''And I'm Jacob Black, the Beta of the pack.'' I said.

''So what are the traits of real werewolves?'' Mike asked.

'' We don't need a full moon to turn into wolves, we don't get hairy and walk on two legs, a human getting bitten by one won't turn them, and silver doesn't kill us. You're going to become very buff because we're built for fighting vampires. Two of our many talents are, we're really fast and really strong. We can lift about a ton or so, some more than others.'' Jared said with a grin.

''We have better sense of hearing, smell and eyesight than a normal human.'' Seth added.

''Alpha commands get obeyed weather we want them too or not. Beta commands are not as powerful. In wolf form, we can hear each others thoughts except for Quil." Embry said.

''I have a special gift to read thoughts in both forms and read emotion and feeling.'' Quil said.

''What's an Alpha command and a Beta? This is all a lot to take in." Mike asked.

''An Alpha command is an order given by the pack leader, also known as the Alpha Sam Uley. Jacob Black, Bella's fiancé, is Beta. '' Jared said.

''Okay.'' Mike said taking deep breaths.

''Why do I feel so warm? I feel like I have a fever. I feel warm and sweaty. What have you guys done to me?'' Mike said starting to freak out a bit but Seth used his power to calm him down.

''You're going to be fine, just relax. That's normal for werewolves, your body is just adjusting to the werewolf temperature. We run a toasty one oh eight one oh nine degree temperature.'' Seth said as Mike calmed down. I would expect him to be a bit surprised over the new traits he would have but who wouldn't?

''So I'm going to always feel like my insides are burning?'' Mike said.

"Yeah that is what it feels like but you'll get used to it. One of the reasons for it is to protect us from vampires who are ice cold. Plus it keeps us toasty warm in cold weather and water and makes it really hard for us to overheat. Trust me it feels really nice once you get used to it. '' Quil told him.

''We also have really quick reflexes. You need to rest sir. I know this is a bit much to take in so relax, rest and revitalize.'' Seth said.

''I should I'm one tired as shit dude. '' Mike said in a dramatic way as he fell asleep. That was the work of Seth he made him relax and overdid it a bit. He sometimes reminds me of a Jedi Knight.

''Is he going to have all your traits?'' Bella asked.

''Yup, down to the one oh nine temperature.'' Embry said.

''I think you overwhelmed him a bit.'' Bella said laughing slightly.

''Don't worry he won't remember anything we told him when he wakes up. When his first phase happens he'll remember what occurred.'' Seth said.

''Did you do that?'' Bella asked.

''No were not Jedi.'' Sam said laughing. ''That's how it works. It's so he can't accidentally reveal our secret before he phases.'' Sam said. That was the first time in a long time I heard Sam make a joke.

''What about Mike's parents?''

''Hun everything is taken care of. You need to rest. The doctors said you have to stay here overnight.'' I told her.

Bella POV

''You know those two vampires who came after us were Laurent's brother Nicolas and Victoria's sister Gloria.'' I told Jacob.

''Well they've both joined their bloodsucking siblings in hell.'' He said proudly.

''What about the pack? Don't you have things to do? '' I asked. Jacob is second in command. How could he stay by my side?

''Don't worry about that. As Beta the only one who can order me is Sam and he already said I can stay with you, now go to sleep. I'm not leaving your side. I love you Bella.'' Jacob said as he kissed me.

''I love you too Jake.'' I said I kissed him back.

''Jacob can you tell me a story?'' I asked curling up into his arms more. I wanted to listen to the soothing sound of his heart beating and hearing his voice was very soothing to me.

''Anything you want love, what do you want to hear?'' Jacob asked yawning. He looked really tired and I would feel bad if I made him stay up any longer.

''Aw Jake your tired, its ok I'll get Quil to tell me.'' I compromised.

"Sure, Sure. Quil, can you tell Bells a story? '' Jacob asked his cousin.

''All right, what do you want to hear?" Quil asked me. I kissed Jake on the forehead as he drifted to sleep and Quil came over to me.

"What about a tribal legend, they are so fascinating." I pleaded to Quil.

"Okay, So supposedly they are many spirits in the world but these spirits help run the world. They always have and they always will. I'll tell you our creation of the world story. When the world was first created it was nothing but open plains. The great spirit, the one who controls the sky and gave tasks to each of the other spirits to create the world. For example the sea spirit, the wind, tree, mountain, and even the sun and so on. They went to work creating the world and it soon was more beautiful than they had ever imagined. Because they worked together everything in the world is connected. The earth doesn't belong to us we belong to it. Soon after the world was completed, there was a problem, the light from the sun was not spreading around the world. The sun spirit was not able to spread warmth to the world as a ball of light. So it was given the ability to fly through the sky from east to west on a bird to light the world equally. Every day it does that bringing light and warmth to the world and will do so for all time. The spirits all live now in a very special place high in the sky and assist the world when needed. The world they made will never end because they will always exist. As long as our tribe exists, they do too. Each generation of our tribe becomes one with the earth connected as one world for all of time."

''Very nice story Quil. You know you have a very nice narrating voice. I could see you as an actor.'' I said.

''You're welcome. I guess I'm the Native American James Earl Jones.'' Quil said.

''You're a funny guy.'' I said. He must get it from Jacob.

''I do get it from my cousin. It's in my blood.'' Quil said.

''I'm going to have to get used to you being able to read my mind.'' I told Quil. ''I love hearing your tribal legends. For all I know that story could be true too. From what I've seen over the last two years I don't think anything is impossible.'' I said yawning.

''Maybe it is. You never know." Quil said with a sly grin.

"Get some rest Quil, we have patrol and training to do. You too Bella Jake would kill me if you didn't get your rest.'' Embry said.

Jacob yawned and mumbled something about 'Damn right' so I let him tighten his grip slightly and fell asleep with his arms protectively around me. I thought for a moment. Having Mike join the pack would certainly make things interesting. My fiancé is a werewolf and so is our son.

About two weeks later Mike would have his first phase. It would be 'quite an event' as Jacob would later tell me.


	11. Phasing

Jacob(POV)

I can't believe that it was only two weeks ago that my Bella got attacked by a leech and my little buddy Seth Clearwater gave Bella's friend Mike Newton his blood to save him. That day will be permanently scarred in my brain for the rest of my life.

Me and Bells were outside in the shed with Percy, and she was holding onto him for dear life, afraid that he would get hurt while I was working on my car.

''So Jake, do you think Mike is going to have a special power, like Quil, Seth and Jared do?'' Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, but werewolves having special powers is quite rare so don't get your hopes up, but each of their powers seem to be based on their personality.'' I said. I was about to continue but was cut off by a familiar voice.

''Hey Jacob.'' I turned to see who it was. It was Seth Clearwater. I noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

''Hey there buddy. Showing off the muscle I see.'' I said teasing him.

'' Yeah I am. When you have a body like might, you might as well flaunt it." He said jokingly. He was spending too much time with Embry.

"Can I help you with your car?'' Seth asked.

''Of course you can.'' I told him tossing him a wrench in the air testing his reflexes. ''Can you bring me the tire over there?'' I asked.

''Of course.'' He went over and lifted it with ease.

''That's cwoool.'' Percy said.

''Yeah it is. I'm a strong guy and one day you're going to be as strong as me.'' Seth said as he brought the tire over and laid it down next to the car and sat down next to me.

"Why aim low bud, your ganna be as strong as your daddy." I said getting way to much enjoyment teasing Seth, I could even hear Bella try to hide a giggle.

''So what can I do?'' Seth asked just as the wrench I tossed to Seth that I had rested stupidly on the car's hood fell off, but Seth caught it with no problem.

''Thanks dude. '' I said.

''Just looking out for my buddy.'' Seth really looks up to me.

''Your reflexes always amaze me.'' Bella said with surprise.

''Thrat was cwool.'' Percy said again with his limited vocabulary. He does like our abilites but we use them minimally around him and we never phase were he can see us.

''No sweetie.'' Bella told him.

''Go ahead. Let him have his fun. Throw something at Seth.'' I said playfully.

''Jake!'' Bella chastised. I admit that wasn't a nice thing to say but Seth brushed it off in a way only he can being the cool guy he is.

''Bella it's all right go ahead. You won't hurt me. Any small object you throw at me I'll be able to catch. My reflexes are as fast as Jacob and Jared's." Seth said.

Bella picked up a wrench and threw it at Seth. He caught it right before it hit his face.

I threw a quick punch at Seth and he blocked me.

''Good block sir.'' I said. It was then my cell phone rang. I looked at who was calling me. It was Embry.

''What up dude?''

''_Jacob get your butt down to Emily's now. Mike's going to phase any minute. Is Seth with you?''_

''Yeah he is.''

''_Bring him we'll need his power. Have Bella stay inside the house with Percy.''_

''Will do man, thanks for the heads up. We'll be there as fast as we can.'' I said as I hung up.

''Who was that?'' Bella asked.

''Embry. It's Mike. He doesn't feel good so his first you know what is coming.'' I said. I phrased it that way because Percy is too young to know our secret.

''Me and Seth are going to Emily's. I want you and Percy to stay in the house with Billy. I'll see you in a little bit.'' I walked Bella to the door and made sure she went in and gave her a kiss.

''I'll see you in a little bit.'' I said as I kissed her. Even though Beta commands don't have any effect on imprints I knew Bella would listen to me because she knows I would never tell her to do something unless it's for her protection and well being.

''Emily's now!.'' I said looking at Seth and we started running. In human form we can run about thirty to forty miles per hour.

''Seth and Jake to the rescue!'' Seth said childishly as we ran. We got to Emily's house about a minute later. Emily had a worried look on her face.

''Hey Emily. Where's Mike?'' Seth asked.

''He's in the guest room with Embry and Jared.'' Emily told us with a concerned look on her face. Mike had been staying with Emily and Sam since Seth turned him. He kept getting calls from some girl named Jessica. Sam forbade him from seeing her just as he did to Bella and me after my first phase but it was for the best. I could have really hurt her in those few weeks and Mike could do the same to Jessica. It would be a few more weeks before he could see her. His mother was told what happened to him because otherwise she might have thought we kidnapped him. She gave us her word that she would keep our secret. Quil used his power and said we could trust her. Instead of freaking out, she gave the most interesting answer. She always knew it was in Mike. She knew he was special and destined to make good in the world. Weird, I know, but those were her words.

''Hey guys.'' I said to my friends as I entered the room.

''Guys what the hell is happening to me?'' Mike said in tremendous pain. Over the last few days he transformed from the scrawny little guy he was to one of us. His arms were bigger, his pecs stood out, he developed an 8 pack, even his skin over the last few weeks had gotten darker. He also put on some weight but anyone putting on the kind of muscle like we do gains some serious weight, plus to fight vampires you've got to be built.

''Your first phase is about to happen.'' Jared told him, as Mike started shaking and whimpering.

''My what? Guys, please, my body is on fire. I feel like I'm burning up and I'm going to explode.'' Mike said in even more pain and starting to freak out. We all knew exactly what he was feeling, so we all had sympathy for him. The body feels like its about to catch fire and explode. Bones feel like their breaking. The body temperature of one oh eight point nine takes over and the fever sets in as we call it . It takes a few days to get used to the feeling that your body is on fire. The pain gets worse until something triggers the phase. I don't know why, but the first phase needs a trigger.

''Mike, your body temperature is now one oh eight. Your never going to feel cold again or overheat in hot weather.'' Seth told him as he looked at him.

''I'm not myself, I feel like absolute shit, and I feel like I'm burning up. What the hell did you guys do to me?'' Mike said freaking out.

''Mike it will be all right. You're going to be a werewolf, and once you phase you'll feel better. Look at me, look at my eyes.'' Seth told him as Mike looked at him and he stopped freaking out.

''Your going to be able to turn into a wolf. Stop focusing on the pain and it will happen faster. You'll be able to see that girl Jessica you keep talking about.'' Seth told him as he calmed down. What good was that going to do telling him that, but I realized that was his power. He was making Mike see reason and calming him down.

''I will? I miss her.'' Mike said whimpering even more but became much more calm. I noticed Embry and Jared playing rock, paper, scissors, shoot, and I was about to tell them to knock it off when I realized what they were doing.

"Damn it!" Jared cried out,

He then triggered Mike's phase.

''That Jessica girl seems really hot, I think I might ask her out.'' Jared said.

''WHAT?" Mike roared and he suddenly ripped through his clothes becoming a tan colored wolf as he lunged at Jared. He dropped to the floor with his quick werewolf reflexes and Mike jumped through the window.

''Jared be thankful we have good reflexes or you could have been screwed. He could have really hurt you.'' I told him.

''Even if we didn't, I would have healed. Even a bullet through the temple wouldn't be enough to kill one of us.'' Jared said.

''I know I survived one and the bullet was made of silver." I replied.

''Let's go after him, he won't get far.'' Seth said. The three of us ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

''He just phased. Sorry about the window, I'll help you fix it later.'' I told Emily. ''We're going after Mike.''

''I know you will.'' Emily said with caring eyes. ''Go help Mike.''

We ran out the door, phased, and ran into the forest. Jared was the only one who took his shorts off before he phased, but he told us they were one of his favorite pairs and he didn't want to ruin them. Destroy would have been a better word.

We all phased and ran into the forest and howled to alert Sam, Quil, and the rest of the pack. Within seconds they found us.

''_So Mike phased huh?''_ Paul said.

_''What color is he?" _Leah asked.

'''_Tan__, and if it hadn't been for my reflexes he would have likely ripped my face off.'' _Jared told us a little grumpy.

''_Lucky dude you are but you would have healed anyway.'" Quil said._

''_Guys we'd better find him before he causes damage. Quil find him use your power.'' Sam said._

''_Don't have to, he's on the log Sam.'' _Quil announced. We all turned around to see a tan wolf in front of us. He was stunned by his surroundings. All of a sudden our minds we're being deluged with his thoughts. Mike's thoughts and memories.

"So,_ Mike, your one of us now!'' _Embry said.

''_What are these voice in my head? I'm going crazy!" _Mike told us as he jumped down. He was now picturing himself going to a mental institution.

''_Mike your not insane. You're a werewolf now, a leech hunter.'' _Jared said.

''_Whoa! Guys, how am I hearing you and what do you mean leech hunter? Those creatures that suck blood? Wait I'm a vampire hunter? Like the male version of Buffy?''_ Mike asked.

''_Mike, I'm Quil Ateara. Jacob's Black's cousin. You can't talk in your wolf form so we speak through our minds. You hunt bloodsuckers.'' _Quil told him.

''_So a leech named Nicholas almost killed me and Bella and one of you gave me blood didn't you?" _Mike asked.

Mike was already reading our minds which was very impressive and he had our hatred of vampires.

''_That was me. I'm Seth Clearwater. The sandy colored wolf. I'm the one who gave you blood and Nicolas is gone, but not all vampires are bad. We only kill the ones who hurt people. And don't call them leeches or bloodsuckers because their vampires."_

''_How about using your power to calm him down?'' _Jared said.

''_Power?'' _Mike asked. For his first phase, he was pretty calm. I knew right away that that was the work of Seth. It so fit with his nice personality and the fact that he liked vampires.

''_Tell him_ _Seth.'' _Sam ordered. _'' I'm Sam Uley the black wolf. I'm your Alpha, or Pack leader. Every command I give, to any pack member, is to be obeyed no questions asked but I wouldn't defy anyone unless it was absolutely vital. Step forward two steps.'' _Sam told Mike.

''_Okay.''_ Mike said apprehensively as he did what Sam told him.

''_Tell him about your power Seth.'' _Sam ordered Seth.

''_I have a special power to calm people down and make them see reason. It works on vampires and humans. ''_

''_Guys let's phase back. I think you might be able to help him phase back Seth. Everyone phase back except Seth.'' _Sam ordered.

We all phased back except Seth. We all had our shorts on. That's the third time that's happened. I don't why it does.

About ten minutes later Mike and Seth phased back together. Like Quil, Seth was a bit more powerful than we had imagined. Both were shirtless wearing only cutoffs and running shoes. Mike had some muscle now. He was almost buff as Jared.

''Mike you sure are buff now.'' Leah told him.

''Guys what did you do to me? Why am I so muscular now? And bloodsuckers are real?'' Mike asked shooting a million miles a minute.

''Vampires Mike, they're called vampires.'' Seth corrected.

''Mike come to Emily's with us. We'll explain everything to you. I'm sure your starving.'' Sam said with an Alpha command. We all headed to Emily's, were we would explain everything to Mike. It would be easier to explain sitting down. Plus, he's going to be hungry being one of us now. When we got to Emily's she had cooked muffins for us.

''I know you guys are hungry. Like I have to ask.'' Emily said as she put the muffins on the table. Mike touched his arm and had surprised look on his face. He wasn't used to his werewolf temperature yet.

''Guys why am I so warm? My skin feels like its on fire and I feel like my insides are burning.'' Mike said in slight distress.

''Buddy that's normal for us in the first few days. You'll get used it.'' Seth said. Him and Mike had become fast friends.

''Dude what do you mean normal?'' Mike asked.

''We run a toasty one oh eight one oh nine or so body temperature. You'll get used to it and trust me once you do it feels really nice always being toasty warm even in the coldest Washington winters and the cold water of the Pacific Ocean.'' I told Mike.

''That's gonna be awesome always being warm. What other traits will I have?'' Mike asked hanging onto our every word.

''We can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form.'' Embry said.

''We're really fast runners in wolf and human form and wicked quick reflexes.'' Jared added.

''We have a better sense of hearing, sight and smell than normal people.'' I contributed.

''We're very durable and heal from almost any injury with lightning speed.'' Quil said.

''We're also very strong. We can lift about 800 pounds or so.'' Paul told him.

''I'm really going to enjoy being a wolf.'' Mike said. Then he said something that stunned everyone.

"If your wondering were the pitcher for the orange juice is Emily its in the cabinet above your head.'' Mike said.

''Mike how did you know that?'' Emily asked dumfounded.

''Lucky guess. Maybe I'm physic'' Mike said.

''Excuse me I'm the physic one but I think you have a special trait too.'' Quil said. ''What am I'm thinking Mike?'' Quil asked. Mike looked at him directly into his eyes.

''No idea. Zebras perhaps.'' Mike said jokingly.

''No I was thinking about why you've gotten more tanned.'' Quil said.

''Mike what am I thinking?'' Emily said.

''That you think I'm handsome, buff and look good with a tan.'' Mike announced, and everyone could hear the subtle growl that escaped Sam's mouth.

''That is correct.''

''I think you can read women's thoughts in human form. A very interesting power I must say.'' Seth said. Later that day Mike got his first session of werewolf training and his round black wolf tattoo on the right bicep just under the shoulder which me and my friends all have.

Bella

About one week later, me and Jake had gotten up because Jake got a call on his cell phone that would make my jaw drop.

''What up Sam?'' He asked.

''Your kidding right?...the mountains around Forks?...Who's been summoned?... Okay… Yeah, I know we have to go…We'll leave shortly.'' Jacob put his phone in his pocket.

''Jake what was that about?''

''Me, Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry, Mike and you have received an invite to the mountains surrounding Forks. Its not really a invite though.'' Jacob said in a slightly nervous tone.

''We are all obligated to go and cannot defy it.'' Jacob said with slight nervousness. He had never mentioned the mountains that way before. What was in the mountains that was so important to werewolves? Was a certain mountain like their Volterra? No it couldn't be. He would have told me.

''Jake what's in the mountains you have to go too?'' I asked.

''The Werewolf High Council.'' He replied.

''The what? What in the world is that?'' I asked as my jaw dropped.

''The Werewolf High Council is my world's equivalent of what bloodsucker's call the Volturi.'' Jacob said slowly like it was the first time he had ever said it. I was stunned by what I had just heard. Werewolves had a leadership body?


	12. Return to the Mountains

Jacob (POV)

''Jake you never told me about the Werewolf High Council. I didn't know your world had a leadership body. Why didn't you tell me?'' Bella asked stunned. I sighed not wanting to get Bella involved in any of this but I know I always end up giving into her anyway. I swear she will be the death of me, but I would die without her anyway.

''Because it wasn't something you needed to know. Werewolves very rarely have to go to them.'' I told her. I was being a little rude but I didn't want Bella exposed to this kind of danger, but I didn't have a choice because they summoned us.

''It will be about a three day hike into the mountains.'' I told her softly wrapping her into a hug.

''I don't have your stamina and I'll get tired.'' Bella said worried.

''Honey I'll take a backpack with me. I'll keep water in there for you and we'll stop when you get tired and if you slip or fall I'll catch you. Plus you'll have me and my friends to keep you warm. The Weather Channel said its going to be unseasonably cold for the next few days.''

''What are they like, and why do werewolves need a equivalent of the Volturi?'' Bella asked a little afraid.

''They are just like us probably about my age as well, but unlike the Volturi they actually like humans. They've been around about 400 years or so. They have respect for the arts and above anything the law.'' I told her. I got a feeling I knew what her next question would be.

''Werewolves have laws?'' She asked. She's so cute when she's predictable.

''Only four. Our identity is only revealed to our imprints and any other humans who absolutely need to know like Charlie for example. If a human figures out our secret that's okay as long as we did not directly tell them. An example would be you figuring out I was a werewolf before I imprinted on you. I never directly told you. We only use our power to turn humans by giving blood in cases of absolute necessity. We cannot hunt in densely populated areas like Seattle. And last but not least imprinting on a leech/human hybrid is strictly forbidden under any circumstance because their hatred for vampires will be gone. But I've never heard of any werewolf imprinting on a leech/human hybrid.''

''Why would your leadership body live inside a mountain? Your kind has the scent of the forest.'' Bella asked still stunned.

'' I've never been there. I have no idea what its like. I'm sure it would be like a den of some sort. I'm sure its quite beautiful and isn't anything like the leech monarchy's palace. It will be about a three-day hike so I'll bring camping gear. However there are a few things I must tell you before we go.'' I told Bella.

''Although they are on the side of humans just like we are they are very formal in speech and uptight. Do not speak unless you are spoken too. Answer directly any question they ask you. Also you are not to leave our sight for any reason while we are hiking up there. For all I know there could be bloodsuckers in the mountains. Stay close to my friends and me and you'll be safe. They can't hurt you if you're with us. That's why we travel as a pack. Alone we're strong but we're much stronger together '' I told her with firmness in my voice.

''I know that but it's your job to protect humans. Who's going to protect the reservation while we're gone and oh my good_ness_ who's going to watch Percy?'' Bella said.

''Relax hun, just breathe. Billy will watch him and Uncle Sam and Aunt Leah will baby-sit him. Paul has too many problems with anger management to baby-sit Percy.'' I said. Percy has started calling my friends Uncwul. His speech is still developing but everyone finds it adorable. He also pronounces my friends names in humorous ways. He says Embwee and Jayed. He calls Paul Ral. Quil and Seth he can't seem to pronounce yet. I think its rather cute.

''You don't need Sherlock Holmes to figure that out.'' Bella said laughing.

''Your not going to start stealing my jokes are you?'' I told Bella playfully angry.

''Isn't it going to be painful for Jared to be away from Kim like that?''

''Yeah it will be. It hurts to be away from each other. The longer a werewolf and their imprint are away from one another the worse the pain gets. They didn't invite her so I don't think he can bring her but he'll have his cell phone so he'll talk to her and at least hear her voice so the pain won't be quite as bad.''

Later that day we finally left for our hike to the Werewolf High Council. As Beta I'm in charge while we are up in the mountains. I was wearing green basketball shorts and the waistband of my boxers were showing. I was also wearing hiking boots as were the rest of my friends. I put my friends shirts in my backpack which looks like any normal school backpack. It has water bottles in it for my Bella so she won't get dehydrated, and some camping gear. Jared has the rest of the camping gear in his backpack, which looked hilarious because it looked like a 25 year old man was trying to go to school. He took Kim along anyway because it would be too painful for him to be away from her. He kept Kim close to keep her warm. Mike stayed alongside Seth. Seth and Mike have become fast friends. Seth was showing Mike how to hike and climb better with his new faster reflexes and keeping him calm using his power. Hiking is easy for us because we have much higher stamina then a normal human. Bella and Kim got tired several times so we had to stop to rest. I kept her close to me to keep her safe, and I can see Jared did as well.

We got about halfway up the mountain when suddenly Kim slipped on a rock that gave way.

'''JARED!'' She yelled as he caught her with his quick werewolf reflexes.

''I thought I was going to fall down the mountain. Thank you.'' She said was she hugged him.

''Honey, I wouldn't have let you fall.'' Jared said.

''I know I'm safe and warm next to you, I love you Jared.'' Kim said.

''I love you too Kimmy.'' Jared said.

''How did you catch her like than Jared? That was awesome.'' Mike asked.

''We have very quick reflexes. Watch.'' Quil said as he threw a rock at Mike. He caught it in his hand right before it hit him.

''That was awesome. It's like I have Spiderman sense.'' Mike said.

''Yeah I guess you could call it that.'' Quil said.

''The stamina I have now is incredible. Damn I love bein a wolf.'' Mike said.

''Then you and I are in the same boat sir.'' Quil said.

We hiked for a little while more and then cooked dinner. After dinner we hiked a bit more and then set up camp for the night. Bella immediately rolled out her sleeping bag and the heavy red comforter she brought up and closed her eyes, as did Kim. They were both exhausted.

''Dude I'm exhausted. Can I rest?'' Mike asked.

''Mike you don't need my approval to sleep. Just make sure you're not near Bella. Werewolves in their first few weeks can phase while asleep sometimes if they have intense dreams. '' I told Mike.

''Yes Commander Jacob.'' He said with a mock military salute. He yawned and got under his blanket few feet from Bella.

''You know I'm getting used to being 108 degrees. You're right Quil it does feel nice. I'll be warm all night even if a blizzard comes.'' Mike said as he yawned and went to sleep.

''One of us should get between them to protect her. In addition to you Jacob.'' Jared said.

''I'm sleeping with Kim so who's going to do it?'' Jared asked.

''I will guys. Mike wouldn't mess with me.'' Quil said. Quil is as big and buff as me so he's the perfect person to serve as a shield. Quil laid out his blanket for when he was ready to go to sleep.

''Jared can you sleep with me?'' Kim said as opened her eyes. She wanted Jared to sleep with her and keep her warm.

''Hun of course I will. Why wouldn't I?'' Jared said as got under the quilt with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight.

''You are so warm Jared. It feels good lying next to you.'' Kim whispered obviously forgetting about our enhanced hearing.

''I'm 108 degrees babe. You'll be nice and warm tonight. Now go to sleep.'' Jared said.

''Guys let's head outside and talk.'' I said to Embry and Seth as the wind started to blow.

''Jake are we going to have anybody keeping watch?'' Seth asked. I knew why he was asking there could be bloodsuckers up here.

''They won't be after us because vampires don't like our blood. They'd be after Kim and Bella and both of them are safe having six werewolves with them. '' Embry said with confidence.

''I don't think it will be necessary. No vampire is going to try to hurt Bella or Kim. It's quite remote up here.'' Quil said.

''Plus the scent of six werewolves would drive any vamp away. They probably wouldn't even know two humans are with us because their scent would likely be masked by us.'' I said.

It was then I heard Bella shivering. I should have remembered it's cold up here, we didn't notice. I had to warm her up quickly or she'd freeze. I felt like an idiot.

''Jacob she'll be okay. Don't blame yourself. We'll keep her warm.'' Quil said.

''J-Jake I'm c-cold.'' Bella said.

''She's freezing.'' Seth said. ''We've got to do something fast.''

''J-J-Jake. I-I n-n-need you.'' Bella said shivering more.

''There is only one thing to do. We'll be her heaters.'' I announced.

"We're coming sweetie.'' I said as we walked into the tent. Bella immediately noticed we didn't have our shirts on.

''Y-You g-guys are going to f-freeze.'' Bella said. She must have been really cold to be saying things like that.

''Embry get in front of her. Seth to her right. Quil on her left.'' I told them. I took off my shoes and shorts so I was wearing only my yellow satin boxers with gold crowns.

''N-nice b-b-boxers J-J-Jake."

" Sleeping with me can make you sweat in no time." I said raising my eyesbrows flirtatiously.

"Down boy, keep it in your pants." Embry said as I shot him a death glare.

I pulled up the comforter so I could get in next to her.

''J-Jake y-you're a b-big guy.'' Bella said.

''Move over a little.'' I told Bella. She did as I told her.

I got under the heavy quilt with her. I moved my left arm under her so she could use my rock hard bicep as a pillow. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight so she was right against me and could feel the full heat of my body. She was so cold she made me shiver slightly and werewolves never get cold.

''Geez Bells you are frozen.'' I said.

''S-S-sorry.''

''Your apologizing for being cold?'' I said. She is always so self-conscious.

''I g-guess so. I ff-ee- a lot bee-ter thaa-nks guys.'' She said still shivering a bit as Embry and Seth got a little closer to her so she'd feel their body heat as well.

"No problem. Aren't you glad you have three buff hot guys to keep you warm?'' Embry said to Bella with a smile.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thanks Embry and t-thanks Seth.'' Bella said as she curled up in my arms more. I could tell she enjoyed the warmth of my body, but who wouldn't sleeping next to a boy who's 109 degrees in below freezing degree temperatures? Some more cold air blew through the tent about a minute later and Bella shivered but not as much as before. That's one of the advantages we have over leeches is one of our kind can save your life in a snowstorm. After about a minute more or so Bella stopped shaking. I had warmed her up.

''Feel better now babe?'' I asked her.

''Yeah I love how warm you are. Your like a furnace Jake but I'm scared.'' She said with fear.

''Why are you scared Bella? I'm right next to you and you're in my arms. You don't have anything to be scared of. Your safe in my arms and you have my kick-ass friends surrounding you to protect you further. Trust me you couldn't be any safer.'' I reassured her.

''Your right Jake. Thanks for the reassurance my sexy fiancée, and thank you kick-ass friends. '' Bella said as she rubbed my stomach with her hand.

''I like that. Kick-ass friends.'' Seth said.

''But you're my buddy Seth.'' I replied.

''Your mine too Jacob.'' Seth said as I looked at Bella. Her lips were still a bit blue and her hands were still cold. I got an idea I knew she would enjoy.

''Your lips are still blue. How about a warm werewolf kiss?'' I said flirting as I kissed her.

''Your lips are so warm.'' She said as she kissed me back. She put her fingertips down my boxers but didn't go far.

''What are you doing hun?'' I asked.

''Seeing what your boxers feel like. I really like them Jake.'' Bella said.

''Glad you like them.'' I said with a grin.

''You really are handsome.'' Bella said as she looked at my muscular body as I smiled at her.

''Thank you and I can say the same to you but I love you more.'' I told her flirting.

''No, I love you more, much more.'' Bella said flirting back.

''Bella your seriously not going to start one of your flirty games with Jacob now are you? It must feel good sleeping in his arms and getting intimate, but seriously get a room guys. ''Quil said. He must have been reading our thoughts. I hate when Edward does it but Quil gets a pass because he's my cousin.

''Quil shut up and go to sleep.'' I said playfully.

''What did you just say to me?'' He said slightly angry but it a joking high pitched voice.

''You heard me sir.''

''Jacob what am I going to do with you?'' Quil said.

''Go to sleep. We have big hike tomorrow.'' I said with a Beta command because he was starting to get on my nerves.

''Yes Commander Black.'' Quil said.

''I love you Jacob.'' Bella said as she kissed me. ''It feels so good sleeping in your arms. Don't let go of me.'' She said yawning.

''Bells. You're exhausted. I won't let go of you. I'm your heater for the evening. Get some rest. Remember I'm right beside you and my friends are right here too. Your safe and no vampire, if they're even up here, can hurt you in my arms. Now please babe, go to sleep.'' Bella closed her eyes and went to sleep using my bicep, as a pillow, which I'm sure, must have felt good. I went to sleep a few seconds later as I tightened my grip on Bella ever so slightly. She was safe and secure in my arms. Our journey into the mountains had only just begun.


	13. Werewolf 101

Jacob(POV)

Bella woke up in the morning noticeably sweating, but that's what happens when you sleep with a smoking hot boy who's 109 degrees. Although, if it hadn't been for my toasty warm body she would have frozen in the cold.

''Morning beautiful.'' I said as I released her from my tight grip.

''Good morning Jake.'' Bella said blushing as I went and put my shorts and shoes on.

''Jake, not that I care or anything but are you going to wear a shirt at all while we're up here?'' Bella asked me. Has she not noticed I hardly wear a shirt except when I'm in a public place?

''I don't plan too because I don't need too plus I know you like seeing my muscle.'' I said teasing Bella earning another one of her adorable blushes.

I noticed the rest of my friends still hadn't woken up yet.

''I think I'll head down to the stream to take a bath.'' Bella told me. Not by herself she wasn't. Bloodsuckers frequently hide up in the mountains.

''I'll come with you.'' I told her.

''Jake? Why?'' She asked. She was probably thinking I was babysitting her.

'' I'm not letting you out of my sight. Bloodsuckers often hide up here. If your with me your protected, plus it's some alone time together.'' I told her teasingly.

Bella and me walked down to the stream. I decided not to look because if I did I know I wouldn't be able to help myself and the guys weren't that far away. After she was done and I was done taking a dip in the stream we walked back up to the tent just as the rest of the pack was waking up.

''Morning Black.'' Quil said as he woke up.

''You didn't even notice it was cold cause Jacob was with you but just remember Bella, you're vulnerable up here. A leech can hurt you if one of us isn't with you.'' Quil said.

''I'm going to have to get used to you reading my mind.'' Bella told Quil.

''Isn't it better I can read your mind instead of vampires?'' Quil announced to Bella.

''Yeah Quil I guess so."

''Jacob aren't you going to wake everybody?'' Bella asked. Why would I do that? If Sam were here he would do that using Alpha command. Thank goodness he's not. I think of this trip as a vacation from Sam the drill sergeant.

''We're not catching a train. Let them wake up on their own.''

''Did I tell you how handsome you are Jake?'' Bella said starting one of her flirty games

''You might have mentioned it and your beautiful.'' I replied.

''I love you Jake.''

''I love you too but I love you more.'' I said as I kissed her.

''No I love you way more.'' Bella said as she kissed me back.

''Guys don't start the I love you more, no I love you more crap, it's too early for that. And please for the love of all that is holy get a freakin room.'' Quil said.

''Quil, my lovely cousin, SHUT UP!'' I yelled.

''Did you just tell me to shut up?'' Quil said jokingly. He doesn't have a problem with anger management like Paul although any werewolf can phase if they get too angry.

''What is your super werewolf hearing failing? You heard what I said.''

''Black seriously what am going to do with you?'' Quil said. He says that way too much this time I would throw it back at him.

''I don't know. What are you going to do Ateara?'' I said throwing his line back at him.

''Oh using my last name now I see?''

''Just thought I'd try it out, Ateara.''

''Good morning all. Jake I know you and Bella are engaged but you and Quil fight like a married couple.'' Embry joked. Bella laughed at his one liner.

''I see you've been improving, that's one of your best yet Embry.'' Bella said with approval.

"Why thank you Bells, I've been workin on it."

''Hey guys.'' Mike said as he woke up. ''I am started to get used to this feeling of my body being on fire having a temperature of one oh eight. It felt really good being toasty warm during the blizzard last night. It was like I had a furnace burning inside keeping me warm. '' Mike said. Damn he really is a talkative guy.

''I told you once you're used it, it feels really nice.'' Quil said. Seth, Jared and Kim awoke a few minutes later. Jared took Kim down to the stream so she could bathe.

Jared and Kim returned and he put the tent and some of the camping gear in his backpack. He also had water bottles in his backpack for her as like Bella she doesn't have our stamina. I packed the rest of the camping gear in my bag. Jared and me put our backpacks on and we started on the second day of our hike. The mountain we're climbing today is steeper and more rugged so I kept Bella close to me to keep her safe.

''Bella stay close to one of us okay, just in case you have a klutzy moment we'll be here for you.'' I told her.

''Jake!'' Bella said as she slapped my arm. Like she thought that would hurt me.

''You do realize you can't hurt me.'' I told her.

''It's a good thing your so durable and handsome, and thank you for all of the confidence.'' Bella said with her tone dripping with sarcasm.

''Anytime babe.'' I told her with a grin.

''I gathered that.'' Bella said as she slipped on a loose rock but I caught her with my quick werewolf reflexes.

''Whoa, careful. I don't mind catching you but, you really need to look where you're stepping.'' We took several rests along the way, as Bella and Kim don't have our super werewolf stamina. Bella fell at least five more times but I caught her each time. I sometimes wonder how one person could be so prone to life threatening situations. Let's just say she's been in the hospital a lot that's for sure. After dinner we walked a bit more and than stopped to set up camp for the night on a rock outcropping overlooking the valley.

Bella (POV)

After setting up camp and watching the sunset Embry and Jared went to sleep. Jacob, Quil and Seth were getting ready to go to sleep too.

''Come on Bella time for bed.'' Jacob told me. I wasn't tired though and I wanted to admire the view even thought it was dark.

''I'm that tired yet Jake. I want to stay out here a little bit.'' I told him.

''I'm not leaving you by yourself. You'll be cold and vulnerable. I'll stay with you.'' Jacob said yawning.

''Jake it's okay. I'll stay up with her for a little while.'' Seth offered. He always is so nice like Quil.

''I'll stay with her too. I'm one buff guy. She'll be safe and warm with us. No vampire would mess with us because we'd kick their ass from here to Timbuktu.'' Quil said. I love Quil because of his immaturity.

''All right guys, make sure she gets in bed at a reasonable hour. Tomorrow we'll be meeting the council. You can stay up for a little while with Quil and Seth but you are not to leave their side. '' Jacob said with force, but I could tell he only said it to ensure my safety.

"When you're ready to go to sleep get under the blankets with me and I'll be your heater just like last night. And neither of you are too try anything on my fiancé.'' Jacob said jokingly.

''I wouldn't dream of it.'' Seth said joking back.

"Ya only because you know you would get your ass whooped." Quil said rolling on the floor laughing.

''I'll see you in bit Bells.'' Jacob said ignoring his brothers as he went in the tent.

''Thank for staying with me guys.'' I said.

''Your welcome, your part of our family. It's our job to protect you.'' Quil said as he put his huge toasty warm muscular arm around me to keep me warm.

''Thanks Quil. I was about to tell you I was cold.''

''That's why you have us to be your heaters. Plus I can read your thought and emotion remember? You can't hide anything from me.'' Quil said laughing.

''You know Seth I wanted to say thank you for what you did.'' I said with gratitude.

''What are you thanking me for? Protecting you is our job.'' Seth said taken aback.

''I meant for saving Mike's life. You didn't have to do that. You'd only just met him that day on the beach.'' I said with gratitude.

''Your welcome. It was the least I could do. He's your friend and I couldn't let him die like that. Werewolf blood was the only thing that could have saved him. Its also part of the reason the council summoned us.'' Seth told me.

''I've been meaning to ask you guys about that. Why did they ask us to come before?'' I asked knowing it was a multi answer question.

''They probably want to see Mike to make sure he was turned in accordance with the law and his very interesting power. Jared, Quil and me because of our powers and because I like vampires. They want to make sure I'm doing my job of protecting our land and that I haven't broken the fourth law. No known werewolf has ever naturally not had a hatred for vampires.'' Seth told me. I liked that he didn't hate vampires it made him unique but I was worried the werewolf council might hurt him.

''I like that your unique, but I hope the council doesn't hurt you.'' I said worried. Seth and Quil laughed at my statement.

''The High Council is nothing like the Volturi. They would never make a judgment without first hearing the evidence. Plus I'd be able to back up anything Seth says because of my gift.'' Quil said proudly and joyfully.

"Why do they want to see me, Jacob and Embry?'' I asked with suspicion.

''You've likely been summoned because of your history with vampires and Jacob because he's your fiancé. Embry though is a mystery. He doesn't appear to have a power although we could be wrong.'' Seth explained.

''Your world is so much more fun than the vampire world. It scares me to think how me and Jacob almost never escaped Volterra and if I'd become a vampire I wouldn't have been able to sleep, eat, dream or go out in sunlight. I would have lost all of you as friends and I never would have had Percy. Years later I would have regretted what I'd done and there would have nothing I could have done to undo it.'' I said with sadness.

''Don't cry. It's good you realized you were deeply in love with my cousin and that our world is where you belong before it was too late. You know what we would've had to do. We wouldn't have a choice.'' Quil said with sadness in his voice.

''If it hadn't been for my power you would be a lee…vampire and my cousin would be in the spirit world.'' Quil said with a hint of sadness.

''I can't forget Edward though. I don't think we would have survived as long if it hadn't been for him. I couldn't even think of losing you guys as friends and having you be my enemy.'' I said to Quil.

"You and me will always be friends. Our world is were you belong. We'll protect you from any vampire who tries to hurt you.'' Quil said as he tightened his grip.

'' Thanks Quil. You're a good friend and you too Seth. I have a question about your power though. It would seem you could just use your power on vampires and convince them to leave the reservation alone.'' I asked. Seth laughed at my comment.

''That would be nice but it doesn't work that way. Did you notice in Italy how I stared at Aro? That's the catch to my power is I have to look the person directly in the eyes or my power has no effect.'' Seth told me.

''I'm glad you have your power Seth. Without you the Volturi wouldn't have let us escape and there would have been a fight. As much as you guys hate vampires eliminating the Volturi would be disastrous. They are needed to keep vampires in line.'' I told them.

''I suppose that you are correct. That still does not mean that I like them in the slightest bit though. They are still filthy blood suckers regardless of them being the vampire monarchy.'' Quil said jokingly and seriously. He was mocking their formal speech.

''I didn't say you had too because I'm pretty sure nobody does, but I also still don't understand why you guys need a leadership body.'' I asked with curiosity.

''The same reason the leeches have one, to keep us in line'' Quil told me.

''How many are there and how did they make themselves the rulers of your world?'' I asked.

''I don't know like the rest of us I've never met them.'' Quil said in defeat.

''Do they have any special powers like you guys do?'' I asked.

''I've heard a few of them do. I don't know what they are though.'' Seth said.

''I wonder if there going to wear shirts and if their as muscular as you guys? You guys hardly ever do, not that I care or anything.'' I said jokingly.

''No probably not. Of course they're buff. They're werewolves. They have the same temperature we do. Jake's is a little higher because he's Beta and Sam's is a little higher still being Alpha.'' Quil told me.

'' I guess your right. Why do Sam and Jake have higher temperatures though? The normal temperature for you guys is one oh eight point nine.'' I asked.

''Think about it. Sam is Alpha and Jacob is Beta. They're the pack leadership. It's to protect them further from bloodsu.. Sorry …vampires. Jacob's body temp is 109.2 and Sam's just under 110.'' Quil told me.

''What does it feel like to have your guys temperature of 108 to 110 and do you feel warm to each other?'' I asked.

''The best way to explain it is the hot feeling you get after exercise. That's what we feel like all the time. It feels like our insides are burning and our entire body quite literally feels like its on fire.'' Quil informed me.

''It takes a few days to get used too but once you are it feels great always being nice and toasty in cold weather and water. We do feel warm to each other but we barely notice because we're used to it.'' Seth said.

'What would happen if hypothetically neither Sam or Jacob could lead the pack who would take over?''

''I would. I'm Delta or Beta in training. Jacob is my second cousin so I share some of the Alpha blood. When he eventually becomes Alpha I'll likely become Beta. As Delta I can issue commands but they aren't binding like Sam's and Jacob's.'' Quil said.

''What would happen if one of you guys got bitten by a vampire?'' I asked.

''Simple. We're history. Vampire venom is very lethal to us werewolves. One bite and we're done for but don't worry that would never happen. Part of the reason for our high body temperature is to protect us from the leeches. They get burned if they touch our skin for more than a few seconds. Secondly our reflexes are very fast. '' Quil informed me.

''I've been wondering how come Edward can read your minds while powers like Alice's and Jane's don't work on you guys?'' I asked confused.

''Bloodsuckers powers don't normally affect us. If they did we'd be easily defeated. I'm not sure why Edward's power affects us.'' Quil said.

''Quil you know I hate when you say that. Why can't you just say vampire?'' Seth asked a little annoyed.

''Sorry it just comes out. I can't help it.'' Quil said somewhat apologetic.

''To answer your question I think it might be because powers like Jane's and Alice's has an effect. Edward's power has no physical effect so we're not immune to it if that makes sense?'' Seth asked.

''Yeah it does. What if a werewolf breaks one of the four laws?'' I asked with a slight bit of worry.

''The same thing the Volturi do with vampires, they kill them.'' Seth told me. I wanted to ask him about if they had an imprint but I didn't want to think about that so I asked him and Quil something else.

''Quil, Seth, I've been thinking about that fourth law of not imprinting on a vampire/human hybrid. Isn't imprinting involuntary?'' I asked.

''I like vampires and I think that's repulsive.'' Seth said as he gagged.

''They why does the law exist if its never happened? Jake told me the same thing.'' I asked curiously. Why have a rule about something that has never been done?

"It has happened or the council wouldn't have made it a law. It's true that imprinting is involuntary but regarding a hybrid the werewolf has a choice of going through with it and losing their hatred for vampires. They'd then be on the run from the council because if they find out that werewolf is killed along with their imprint.'' Quil said. That seemed dictatorial. How could someone do that? Over who they love? It was wrong. I was thinking more about it and how wrong it was but Quil read my mind.

''I know it sounds dictatorial and wrong but you must understand something. Hatred of vampires is automatic among our kind. Jacob told you the same thing because of what I am about to tell you, we rarely discuss it. Around the time of the U.S. Civil War our kind was nearly exterminated, the reason for it was due to large numbers of werewolves mysteriously imprinting on hybrids. Vampires knew it would take away our prejudice and hatred towards them. By doing this they sought to defeat us once and for all. A civil war broke out among werewolves in addition to a behind the scenes war in Europe and Asia among vampires and werewolves. The bloodsuckers took advantage of this and very nearly wiped us out. Many of the hybrids were killed too. The leeches even almost killed the High Council. We came within a hair's breath of being exterminated. For the few werewolves who survived the genocide the Council put a new rule in place that imprinting on a hybrid or vampire is forbidden and all the surviving werewolves had to obey it to insure our survival. The High Council can issue an Alpha command for all werewolves. It's because of that rule we're sitting here right now. '' Quil told me with a hint of sadness in his voice. I could tell it was painful for him to relay the story. It made me a little sad too and scared. It was a scary thought that my Jacob's kind was almost wiped out.

''Edward told me about the Civil War thing but I had no idea it was that bad and that was the reason. That rule makes sense now. It's to make sure that never happens again. I can't imagine what things would be like without you guys.'' I said slightly scared but Quil being his sweet self read my emotion due to his power and cheered me up.

''Well Clallam County would likely be Bloodsucker County, Forks would be called Fangs, La Push would be called La Suck, First Beach would be Cold Beach, and instead of Port Angeles being the county seat it would be Port Leech.'' Quil said. He finds a way to make jokes about anything. I burst out laughing. He really can rival Jacob when it comes to jokes. Even Seth laughed and he likes vampires.

''Quil it's really amazing how you can take a depressing situation or scenario and find humor in it.'' I said still laughing.

''I get from my cousin. Humor is in my blood.'' Quil said.

''I really do hate when you use those terms but that has to be one of your all time best jokes Quil.'' Seth said still laughing.

''Its really hard to say who's funnier you or Jacob.'' I said to Quil.

''Maybe we'll have a stand up comedy duel sometime.'' Quil said as I yawned.

''Its time for you to go to sleep.'' Quil said.

Me, Quil and Seth went inside were my Jacob was waiting under the heavy comforter for me. As big as he is I somehow fit in with him.

''Want to use my huge rock hard bicep as a pillow babe?'' Jacob asked flirting.

''Of course. It felt good last night. You're my heater and your muscles are rock hard. I love you.'' I told him flirting back.

''I love you too. Sit up slightly.'' He said as I did what he told me. He put his arm under me so I could use his bicep as a pillow. He put his other arm around me and pulled me tightly next to him and pulled the comforter over me . He held me in a tight grip against his 109-degree body. It was boiling hot in Jacob's muscular arms but I'd rather be sweating slightly than shivering and cold.

''Your body heat feels so good Jake. I know I'm safe when you're with me, but I'm nervous about meeting the council.'' I told Jake.

''They aren't like the bloodsuckers monarchy. (Hearing Jacob and his friends use their insults for vampires is something I'm starting to like. I would never use the terms openly but it sounds weird when Jacob and his friends with the exception of Seth say vampire.) If your scared hang on to me, but you'll soon see how nice they are. I'm sure they have my charm. We have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Bella. I love you and remember I'm right here your safe. ' Jake said as he kissed me with his warm lips.

''I know. Goodnight I love you too.'' I said as I kissed him on his warm lips and Jacob closed his eyes. Jacob had his huge muscular burning hot arms tightly around me. I was safe and secure and took in his pleasant woodsy scent.

Tomorrow we'd meet the Werewolf High Council, the leadership body of werewolves. It would be a memorable experience and nothing like my two experiences in Volterra. I thought for a second before I closed my eyes. Jacob and friends surrounded me. I was truly happy. This is the way its supposed to be. A human falling in love with a werewolf. Thinking about that I went to sleep in Jacob's warm embrace.


	14. The Council Guard

We started the third day of our hike. It would be the steepest part of our climb. We had two steep mountains to climb. Bella said she was cold so I kept her close to me to keep her warm. We got about halfway up the first mountain when I smelled the sickly scent of bloodsucker.

''A vampire. They're pretty close. Get behind me.'' I told Bella. ''Kim get behind Jared.'' I directed to both Kim and Jared.

''How do you know Jake?''

''Because I smell it.'' I said as the smell got stronger.

''Won't I be vulnerable that way? Aren't I safer in front of you?'' Bella asked. What was she thinking? Behind me she's far safer than in front of me. She was questioning my ability to protect her? She actually thought I would do something that would allow a leech to hurt her?

''No your much safer behind me. They can't touch you that way. '' I ordered as Bella got behind me.

''Their getting closer. Keep a solid grip on her.'' Embry warned.

''Shouldn't you guys phase?'' Bella asked.

''The terrain is too mountainous. You won't be able to hold on to me in my wolf form and we're certainly not going to leave you alone and unprotected up here.'' I said.

''Jake your in human form. How can you fight them? You're putting yourself at risk.'' Bella said.

''You keep forgetting how durable we are. Its very hard to hurt me. Did I not kick the Volturi's ass a few months ago in human form?'' I reminded her as Bella seemed to be calmer.

''All our traits except telepathy transfer over into our human form. I thought you knew that. '' Seth told Bella.

''Jared, I'm scared.'' Kim said with noticeable fear.

''Don't be hun. Your safe. The bloodsucker can't hurt you.'' Jared told Kim.

''I'm a little scared too Jake.'' Bella said.

''Kim, Bella don't be scared we'll protect you.'' Quil said.

Quil was right they had no reason to be scared. I wasn't going to let a leech hurt my Bella and Jared would protect his Kim.

''We can protect you in our human form. They can't touch with you behind me and not with the six of us here. .'' I told Bella. I could tell she was still scared so I thought of something to calm her down. I would have asked Seth to do it with his power but we all needed to stay focused.

''Bella I want you to focus on my woodsy scent okay? Don't be scared. I'm right here. They can't hurt you if I'm with you.'' I told her.

''Good idea.'' Bella said.

''They're almost here I can really smell them. Leeches really do smell awful.'' Mike said.

''Mike they are called vampires for the fortieth time.'' Seth corrected getting a little angry.

All of a sudden two vampires were in front of us. One male and one female. They had olive skin and looked similar to the leech Laurent.

''I've been hungry for several days what a find. I'll start with the lighter girl and then you young man.'' I made my grip on Bella even tighter and did the leech seriously just call me a young man? I started to tremble a little bit but Bella squeezed my hand. Suddenly the vampire sniffed.

''What is that awful wet dog smell? You smell terrible. Not possible.'' The male leech said surprised. To vampires we smell like wet dog.

''I haven't seen one of your kind since John Adams was president.'' The female bloodsucker said.

''I'm Sorin by the way and this is my mate Ursula. Mouthwatering human you've got there.'' Sorin said as I made sure she was firmly behind me.

''You as well mutt.'' Ursula said gesturing to Jared.

''You stay away from her you disgusting leech.'' Jared said as he trembled a bit.

''You mutts really have quite the mouths on you.'' Ursula said.

There was no way Sorin or Ursula could hurt Bella or Kim or get them out from behind us. I will never understand why leeches insist on identifying themselves to us as if I care they are all filthy bloodsucking leeches to me.

''Why don't you go find some deer? You're not putting your hands on her or the other girl you freaking smelly bloodsucker.'' Embry said.

''Quite the mouths you have mutts. Not much has changed among your kind. The girls are so mouthwatering.'' Ursula said.

''You're not touching her. For a girl you got sick thoughts. '' Mike said to Ursula as he got really angry good thing Seth was around to calm him down. He was too close to Kim to phase. It would be a lot easier if we could phase. We didn't know how many of them there were and it could be a distraction to kidnap my Bella and Kim.

''We'll then I'll have to use my power to burn the two mutts with the girls and cause you both serious injury.'' Emil said.

''No, please don't hurt Jacob.'' Bella pleaded. ''I'm his i…'' I put my hand on her mouth stopping her from saying the word.

''Shhh. Quiet.'' I whispered.

That is one thing, if you're a werewolf's imprint you never tell a vampire. Silver is not our weakness our imprints are. You don't tell them you're a werewolf's imprint.

'''I can't help myself. I gather this one is your mate. "The leech said to me. He had figured out Bella was my imprint but it could be inferred from how protective I was being but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let this leech hurt my Bella.

''You're not touching her. Keep your filthy bloodsucking cold hands off her.'' I said as I started to tremble. Who did he think he was geez that Asshole!

"Calm down now or you'll phase and seriously hurt Bella. '' I breathed in and out as a way to control myself.

Bella breathed loudly as an order for me to keep breathing to stay in control. She squeezed my hand. Even though I don't feel anything when she does for some reason it helps calm me down.

''I'm begging you not to hurt Jared. Please.'' Kim cried. '

''Hun don't worry I'll be fine.'' Jared said.

''It'll be okay. He can't hurt me.'' I told Bella as the vampire started directly at Jared and me for at few seconds. Nothing happened to either of us.

''It should have worked by now.'' Ursula said.

''I'm a werewolf you parasite. Your powers don't affect me.'' I told him.

''We'll see.'' Sorin said as he started at Embry. All a sudden Sorin was in pain. His skin started to burn and char and bruises started appearing on his body.

''What's happening?'' Sorin said in pain still looking at Embry. As suddenly as it started it stopped. Jared used his power on Ursula to burn her when she tried to come after Kim. I told Embry and Seth Mike and Quil to phase and they tore Sorin and Ursula apart and burned them. When they were ashes they put the fire out. When they phased back they had there shorts and shoes on. I'd really like to know why that happens. I think it has something to do with phasing on the fly.

''Embry what the hell was that?'' I asked.

''I don't know. It's like his power was reflected back on him when he looked at me or maybe he couldn't control his power.'' Embry said.

''Unlikely. I think you have a special trait too. That's why the council summoned you. Your power is you can reflect a bloodsucker's power back on them.'' Quil said. He must have read Embry's mind.

''Jake if vampires are so near where your leadership body is that's not a good thing.'' Bella said still scared.

''Hun we are not at their mountain yet and its heavily guarded. Parasites wouldn't dare step foot on it and remember I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. Remember when we go before them and this goes for everyone do not speak unless you are spoken too and answer directly and clearly any question asked of you.'' I reassured Bella. We walked a little while longer and we reached High Council's mountain. Even though I had never been here before I somehow knew it was the right place. I wouldn't exactly call it deju vu. Maybe it's a wolf thing and we are just supposed to know. Just like Sam being Alpha and me being Beta somehow know how to train the pack. We hiked the steep mountain and reached the summit. Two ripped shirtless teenage guys with one with dark tan skin tone the other russet skin tone greeted us. Bella immediately gripped my arm and held on to me.

''Welcome. I am Aaron Blackbird and this is Joshua Thunderbolt. We're the Werewolf High Council Guard. Which one of you is the leader and please state full title.'' Aaron said. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant so to I gave my full name and title, and where we were from.

''I am the leader, i'm Jacob Ephraim Black, Beta of the La Push, Washington Werewolf pack.'' I told them. I could tell Bella and Kim were slightly scared as Bella gripped my arm and Kim gripped Jared's.

''Who might this fine lady who is with you be Jacob?'' Joshua asked. Joshua had dark tan skin tone.

''This is Bella Swan my imprint and fiancé. Would it be okay if I called you Josh?'' I told Josh.

''That would be fine. Its nice to meet you Bella.'' Josh said as he shook Bella's hand. I told her she didn't have to be scared.

''Its nice to meet you too Josh.'' Bella said as she winced from him gripping her hand.

''Owww.'' She said.

''I'm sorry. I've been around almost 150 years and I still forget how strong I am sometimes.'' Josh said with a playful grin.

''And what is your name my lady and are you this wolf's imprint?'' Aaron asked Kim.

''Yes I'm Kim Connweller. This is my fiancé Jared Eaglequill.''

''Pleasure to meet you.'' Aaron said as he shook her hand.

''Are the rest of your companions members of your pack Jacob? Are any other leadership members with you? If so please identify yourself.'' Josh asked,

''Yes, I'm Quil Ateara Jacob Black's second cousin. I'm Delta of the pack. ''

''What brings you all here on this fine morning?'' Aaron asked.

''The High council summoned us.'' I said.

''Very well, please follow us.'' All of us followed Josh and Aaron into the cave like or should I say den-like structure. I was surprised Mike didn't say anything as he is so new to our world. The hallway was decorated with paintings on the wall and was brightly lit through what appeared to be windows built into the walls. About thirty second later we reached the large wooden doors of the Werewolf High Council's chamber .

''Welcome my friends.'' A tenor voice spoke as the doors were opened.

**A/N: So what do you think of Embry's power?**


	15. The Council Den

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. However the members of the High Council are of my own creation.**

We all followed Josh and Aaron into a massive cultural building with words on the wall that I didn't understand and pictures of wolves all over the place. When we got in they closed the door behind us. Very odd, but okay.

The council chamber was stunning. There was raised platform with what appeared to be thrones. There was a bonfire burning in the center of the chamber. We were told to walk around the area as it is considered a sacred space. There were columns that looked like trees and in all it appeared very den-like. But there were large windows that overlooked the mountains. I can't imagine what the selling price of this view would be. All the members of the council were shirtless and buff just like us and were wearing only either cutoffs or shorts and hiking boots. They also had a tattoo on their right bicep just under the shoulder that looked very similar to ours and had short black hair. They all either had reddish brown or russet skin tone or dark tanned skin similar to my friends and myself except for Mike he's more light tan than russet. If I may say so they were also quite good looking. Maybe being handsome really is a trait of our kind. The three most buff dudes were sitting on brown suede armchairs. The largest guy got up and spoke in a tenor but calming voice as he came down the steps.

''Welcome. It's an honor to finally meet some of the members of the most famous wolf pack on the west coast. I'm Azarel Calmwater leader of the High Council.'' Azarel said in a tenor voice.

''I believe you've have already been introduced to Josh Thunderbolt and Aaron Blackbird. The two best werewolf guards I know. This is Jonah Stormcloud another member of the guard. Josh has a special gift. He is much stronger than a normal werewolf. He can lift about four tons.''

''This is Brandon Nullah, Eli Bluewater, who can show to others to quote Lord of the Rings things that were, things that are, and things that have not yet come to pass, Michael Meraz, who can show people images of things across great distances, Sarah Brownbear, Caleb Echohawk. and Joel Kenta. '' Azarel said as he pointed to each member of the council. A girl wolf was part of the council? I thought Leah was the first she wolf? I guess she's not.

''I see you've remembered the rule you guys have to be shirtless when you appear before us.'' Jonah said.

''That's true. Werewolves are muscular and should show it. When you have a 6 or 8 pack you might as well show it off. Which one of you is leader and identify yourself formally.'' Azarel asked.

''I am. I'm Jacob Ephraim Black. Beta of the La Push, Washington Werewolf pack, Son of Billy Black and Grandson of Ephraim Black.'' I told the council.

''And who might you be my fine lady?'' Azarel asked directing his question to Bella as he kissed her hand. I would've told him not to but this is my world's leadership body. They are quite formal and I wasn't about to give a bad first impression.

''I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Jacob is my fiancé.'' Bella told the council.

''Are you his imprint?'' Jonah asked suspiously.

''Yes sir.'' Bella replied as Caleb gave her a dirty look. It was like he didn't trust her.

"Are there any other pack leadership here?" Azarel asked.

"Yes. I'm Quil Ateara, pack Delta" Quil answered.

"Very well. Now to why we summoned you here to us," Azarel answered as he turned to the council. "But first, please tell us your full names."

"I'm Seth Clearwater."

"Embry Call."

''Quil Ateara.''

"Jared Eaglequill and this is my fiancé and imprint Kim Connweller''

"Mike Newton. This really is an awesome house. So you guys are my new bosses?" Mike said. Bella was right when she said he'd make things interesting.

"Hum, quite the outspoken one aren't you? I recognize you, you're the white man who was turned," Michael replied from his seat on the platform. "I was wondering why your skin tone was lighter than the rest of the pack. You're more tan than russet."

Mike gave him a dirty look at the insult. I could tell he was mad; and he had every right to be, good thing Seth was here to keep him from blowing his top. It's not a good idea to get a newly phased werewolf angry, and I don't know what Michael was thinking.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to be a werewolf?," Mike growled. "I may have once been what you guys would call a 'white man', but I consider myself one of you now." Mike seemed calmer; I knew that was Seth's doing.

"But Mike, you're not a Quileute your simply a false. In fact, you're not a part of any tribe. How can you possibly say you're one of us, you pompous ass," Sarah snarled at him. Geez, and I thought Leah was a bitch. Maybe women don't like being werewolves.

"You know what, I know my people did horrible things to you and I'm sorry for what they did, but don't take it out on me," Mike replied. 'I think you guys are awesome. If it had been left up to me, you would've been given at least Oklahoma and perhaps two other states to call your own." Mike said.

''I appreciate your apology. If only we could get a direct one from the U.S. Government.'' Azarel said.

''Native Americans fascinate me. You guys have the most awesome legends and cultures. The fact that your legends are true is even more awesome. I'm wondering what tribes are you from?'' Mike asked. He really is a talkative guy.

''Normally we're the ones who ask questions but since you ask we shall tell you. I shall start. I am Onondaga Indian.'' Azarel said.

''I'm of the Cree Nation.'' Eli said.

''I'm Hualapai.'' Michael said.

''I'm Purépecha. A indigenous people in the Mexican state of Michoacán.'' Caleb said.

''I'm Plains Cree or Metis.'' Joel said.

''I'm Choctaw.'' Sarah said.

''I'm Blackfoot.'' Josh said.

''I'm Navajo.'' Aaron said.

''I'm indigenous Australian.'' Brandon said.

''I'm Inuit.'' Jonah said.

''That's awesome. You guys are quite a diverse bunch.'' Mike said.

"Well Mike,' Azarel said, '"since you have begun the conversation, let us begin with you. As you may or may not know, we werewolves can turn humans by giving them blood, but it must be in an extreme circumstance. Now, what was the reason for you being turned into one of us?"

"A leech named Nicholas almost killed me," Mike answered. I could see Seth frown at Mike when the word "leech" was mentioned. Doesn't he understand that that is the way they are; they are bloodsuckers, plain and simple. It doesn't matter, though, he's still my little buddy. The council, however, I could tell was not satisfied with Mike's answer.

"That isn't enough of a reason." Josh said, getting angry. "Who turned you and why?"

"I did," Seth cut in. "Mike is Bella's friend. She asked us to. I wasn't going to watch him die slowly and painfully. He deserved a second chance. Werewolf blood was the only thing that could have saved him. Without it, he'd be in the Spirit World."

One of the council members, Eli, suddenly stood up.

''Eli if you would please.'' Azarel commanded as Eli walked over to Mike, and put a hand on his head.

'What are you doing, dude?" Mike asked, taken aback. "Wow, you're really warm too."

"I have the same temperature as you do, 108.9. Now I want you to try and relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Eli replied.

"Don't worry, Mike. Eli's just trying to learn about your past and how you came to be one of us. Think of him as a older form of Seth or even Professor X from X-Men," Quil said reassuringly.

"You guys really are cool." Mike said, beginning to calm down.

"Mike, I need you to be focused on me." Eli answered as he closed his eyes. "Now, everyone, what I see, you shall see."

Mike stood calmly for a few moments when, suddenly, we saw an image of him at First Beach being attacked and badly hurt by an olive-skinned leech. My Bella was with him as me and the pack came to rescue them. In the vision, Mike was gagging and coughing very badly. Bella asked for him to be turned and Seth replied, "I'll save him Bella.". And with that, the image disappeared.

"Goodness, Mike. That bloodsucker indeed almost killed you." Joel said. Just as I could tell Eli was about to move his hand, I saw Mike reading Emily's mind, telling her where the orange juice pitcher was.

"So, Mike, that's your power as a werewolf. You can read women's minds in both wolf and human form. Am I right?" Brandon asked, intrigued.

Mike was about to answer, when Aaron unexpectedly asked, "And, like all members of our kind, speak telepathically in wolf form?"

"Yeah and I think it's really cool," Mike answered.

"It appears you were turned in accordance with the law. Werewolf blood was the only thing that could have saved you. " Azarel remarked.

''I'm curious as to where your power came from Mike. There has never been, to our knowledge, a recorded case of a newly turned human developing a power.'' Jonah said intrigued.

"Actually, Jonah, you are incorrect in that regard. If a human has a special trait, and they become a vampire, it is enhanced. I have often wondered if the same would occur if a human became one of us. Did you have any special traits as a human Mike?" Azarel asked.

"Yeah, I've always been something of a ladies' man," Mike admitted, I heard Bella try to muffle a laugh.

"How interesting, and now that you are like us, that characteristic appears to have been enhanced,' Azarel replied surprised.

"Mike is not the only one with a power, Azarel as you know. Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth have powers as well. We'll start with the most interesting and the most powerful Quil Ateara, step forward." Brandon ordered.

Quil did as he was told. "Now Quil, from what we can ascertain, you have the most powerful telepathy of any werewolf ever known. We would like to give you a test of your abilities to see how effective it would be during a battle with leeches, " Josh said to my cousin.

"Quil, what am I thinking about?"

Quil looked into Josh's face and said, "How similar your wolf tattoo is too ours. Interestingly, I was just thinking the same thing sir."

''What is Mike thinking?'' Josh asked.

''How cool this place is and that you're being so accepting of him.'' Quil informed.

''Is he correct Mike?'' Brandon asked.

''Yes.''

"Quite the jokester, aren't you? Now, I would like to see just how powerful you really are. You may do whatever you desire with your power to its fullest extent." Jonah said. Immediately, I heard Quil's voice in my head, _You guys are not the only ones with mind gifts. This wasn't what you were expecting, was it Josh? Where are you going? This way. Over here. Why are you scared, Bella?_

"Remarkable," Azarel murmured. "I have never seen such strong telepathy in a werewolf before. It would certainly come to good use with vampires. Knowing what they are thinking and what there emotions and feelings are. Now Jared Eaglequill would you please demonstrate your gift? You may also do whatever you wish." You know, it's funny, the way Azarel talks, in his tenor voice, he reminds me of the leech king himself, Aro, leader of the Volturi.

Jared turned with Kim still in his arms towards the sacred fire and extinguished it, replacing it with a solid block of ice. The ice then melted instantly and the fire reappeared as the biggest inferno I had ever witnessed. It then returned to its original intensity. The council was clearly taken aback.

"Magnifique," Brandon breathed, "With that ability, you could turn any bloodsucker to ash. It appears you can control your power as well. We were worried you might not be able too. Does it work on humans and members of our kind which I hope it does not."

''To my knowledge no sir.'' Jared answered.

''Have you used it on vampires?'' Brandon asked.

''Yes I've burned two leeches with it so far.'' Jared.

''That's good. I'm sure there will be more. Now Embry Call, if I'm not mistaken, you have a special power as well, but since I am getting vibes we cannot test it, I would like for Eli, with Azarel's permission, to read your mind," Sarah said.

Quite a difference from the bitch, Leah; it's nice to hear a female wolf who isn't long overdue for a total attitude adjustment.

"Eli, if you would, please," Azarel said, nodding to him.

Eli placed his hand on Embry's forehead and we saw the stunning event that happened this morning with my best friend. We saw the leech, Sorin, say that he was going to burn him with his power. As soon as he looked at him, though, Sorin was the one that got seriously burned. Then Seth, Embry, Mike, and Quil phased and tore him apart and burned him.

"So, Embry, it appears that you can reflect a leech's power back on them. A most interesting power, considering that such things do not affect us," Joel said.

''In essence Embry when it comes to vampire's powers you're like a mirror. How interesting. I've been around since the election of Thomas Jefferson and I still am amazed by the new things I discover.'' Jonah said.

''That's a good way to put it Jonah, sir.'' Embry said formally.

''Bella Swan its your turn, from what we know about you once had a relationship with a vampire.'' Azarel said.

''No human as far as we know has been in love with a vampire and then gone on to fall in love with one of us back during the U.S. Civil War it was foolish girls like yourself who gave away our trade secrets to vampires. How do we know you won't reject the imprint if you truly are Jacob's imprint, break Jacob's heart and run back to your precious sparkling vampire? '' Caleb said insultingly and interrupting Azarel. I could tell Bella was hurt by what Caleb said.

'Jacob that's not true.'' Bella said with a tear in her eye.

''Sweetheart don't cry. I know its not.'' I told Bella.

''Caleb that was highly inappropriate. Why can't you keep your rude comments to yourself and stop making shit up?'' Azarel said annoyed.

'' Azarel please forgive me, Bella I'm sorry.'' Caleb pleaded.

''Have a nice nap Caleb.' Josh said as he punched Caleb twice sending him flying backwards and into one of the columns knocking him out. He really is quite strong for a werewolf.

''It's a good thing our kind is so durable or Caleb would have been hospitalized many times.'' Josh said.

''That was awesome Josh, your one strong dude. You'd probably break any bloodsucker in half with little effort. It's a good thing your part of the council guard. With your power it's natural for you. '' Quil said.

''That's why I asked him to join us. He was once Alpha of a pack on the Blackfoot reservation in Montana. I'm sorry for Caleb's anger management issues. Josh frequently has to punch him.'' Azarel said addressing Bella. Its good to know that Paul and Leah are not the only ones with serious anger issues. Then again all of us have issues with anger management.

''I don't think you are a spy for vampires. I would however like you to prove to us you are Jacob's imprint and that your feelings for the vampire are gone.'' Azarel said. Bella gave me a look like she expected me to help her, which I couldn't do. The question was for her. I can't answer it for her.

''Jacob can't help you. You have to come up with answer on your own. Only you can express your feelings.'' Quil said obviously reading Bella's mind.

''Quil's right honey. Take your time to find the words.'' I told her. Bella stood still for a little bit. The council waited patiently except for Sarah.

''Well Bella? We don't have all day. If you are truly his imprint it can't be that hard to answer the question unless you are leading him on.'' Sarah said. I spoke too soon. She really is like Leah.

''Sarah be silent. Tell us when your ready Bella. It can be hard to describe even I have difficulty sometimes explaining how I feel for Sarah.'' Azarel said. I could see Bella look up at that statement.

''Members of the High Council, I once did love a vampire but it was infatuation not true love. What made me realize my true feelings for Jacob was when I saw him get injured at the end of the Newborn battle and thought I would lose him. I realized I had been lying to myself. The thought of losing him made me realize he's the one. Jacob believes he couldn't imprint before because I was in love with a vampire but when I expressed my true feelings for him he could. I feel complete, safe and warm when Jacob's with me. When he's not it feels like I'm incomplete and vulnerable, plus it hurts when we're apart for long periods. I love Jacob more than I have ever loved anyone else. I would never leave him and vice versa. The mere suggestion that I would reject Jacob is very hurtful to me. I love Jacob with all my heart and soul. '' Bella said.

''I love you too Bella.'' I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. Every time I heard those words it made me feel so good inside but the way she just phrased it made me happier than I had ever been. I never heard anyone express his or her love in such a beautiful way. I couldn't help but smile at her.

''Spoken like a true imprint. There is no way you could be what Caleb has suggested. You are Jacob's soul mate. The two of you were meant to be. Only a true imprint could give an answer like that and give birth to such a special werewolf. Perseus will be one special kid when he grows up.'' I smiled but then realized how could Azarel know about my son? He'd never met my Bella and my pack brothers as well as me before today.

''Azarel how did you know about Perseus?'' I asked stunned not worried about the fact that I was speaking when I hadn't been asked a question. The council is very formal like that.

''I have some ability to read minds in human form although I am nowhere near as powerful as Quil.'' Azarel said. ''How any human could fall for a bloodsucker is beyond understanding to me when everything about leeches is supposed to make you like them.'' Azarel said.

"Why do you always have to say those slurs? Why can't you just call them vampires?" Seth asked irritably.

I winced, Seth never misses a chance to voice his pet peeve. Doing it here, however, was really pushing things. The council may not be as twisted as the leech monarchy, but he is, as far as I know, a werewolf first. He may have misspoke, but I wasn't about to let the council hurt my little buddy.

"Insolent pup! How dare you say such a thing," Jonah roared.

"Why are you so prejudiced, not all vampires are bad. Some are very nice. Some vampires don't hurt people. I don't prejudge. I happen to be friends with some vampires." Seth replied.

''Only a werewolf who has broken rule four would say that. There is no natural liking of bloodsuckers among our kind. He must be executed.'' Jonah said with anger.

''Seth Clearwater is our friend we won't let you hurt him.'' I said.

''Don't worry Jacob. I would never sentence someone without irrefutable proof. One is innocent until proven guilty.'' Azarel said as he put his fist up, the same gesture Sam often does.

''I know the reason you summoned me here was because I don't share the prejudiced attitude you all seem to have towards vampires. Not all of them are evil. Some of them are really nice. Like the ones we had to make an alliance with to save Clallam County from the Seattle Newborn Army. It is wrong to prejudge. My entire pack is friends with a family of vampires yet you don't suspect any of them of wrongdoing. I protect our reservation and county from vampires who seek to harm people like when we saved Bella from the now late Laurent. I know I'm different and a likely first in our world. I cannot change who I am. '' Seth told the council. I didn't feel the positive vibe I felt coming from him like when we where in the leech monarchy palace.

''Very well. It appears you have a power to induce reason and calmness. Unfortunaly Seth it will not work on me. I've been phasing since 1392 and for some reason like Bella being immune to vampires powers, I am immune to others werewolves powers. Be that as it may you will still have a fair trial. Each of your pack members will be able to vouch for you. Who would like to begin?'' Azarel asked.

''I will.'' Embry said.

''Go ahead.'' Azarel told him.

''Seth Clearwater was very important in keeping Bella safe during the battle with the Seattle Newborn Army. He went up into the mountains with her along with her then vampire lover Edward as well as Jacob to serve as connection to the pack. Seth likes the Cullen family very much.'' Embry told them. It was because of Seth we were able to keep Bella safe and informed. Seth was the natural choice because he's friends with Edward although you could say we are all friends with Edward's family now because of the alliance we formed.'' Embry said.

''Who shall testify next?'' Azarel asked.

''I will.'' Jared said.'' ''Seth is different from the others in our pack. I like that he's different. His liking of vampires is not due to imprinting on a hybrid he hasn't imprinted at all.'' Jared informed the council. I decided to speak next.

''Seth Clearwater is my little buddy. While we disagree on what to call vampires he wouldn't be Seth if he started using the slurs and having the temperament that is natural for most of our kind.'' I said.

''If it hadn't been for Seth and his power the vampire monarchy would be history and there would be huge problems right now. He was able to prevent a fight. He is one special guy.'' Quil said. I could tell some on the council didn't seem quite convinced. Seth is our friend after all.

''You are all lying for him. Seth Clearwater is an abomination to our kind. No werewolf naturally likes bloodsuckers. He must be executed Azarel.'' Caleb said as he ran towards him but Josh punched him again.

''Not until we hear all the evidence.'' Joshua said to Caleb.

''Does my testimony not count? Do you all have something against me because I'm not a natural werewolf?'' Mike said.

''Of course it counts. I have nothing against you. I'd like to hear what you have to say.''

''I'm still new to your world and there are some things I don't fully understand. But I do know this. I didn't ask for this life, not that I don't like being a wolf I love it. Seth Clearwater turned me because in his words he couldn't let me die like that. He gave me a second chance and I will always be grateful to him. He did that for someone he never met before. As far as this whole imprinting thing I don't fully understand it, but Seth does not have one, like Jacob and Jared do. I overheard Bella's discussion with Quil and Seth the other night. Seth finds the whole idea of imprinting on a leech hybrid gross as do I. Do you really think if he'd imprinted on one he'd come here? He'd be in Bermuda or Cairo but certainly not here. Breaking the fourth law means you kill the werewolf and the imprint. Seth is unique and has done nothing wrong except be a an kind, sympathetic person. If you can't accept those who are different you're no better than the Volturi. Seth has become my best friend. He is too nice to lie and has a nice personality. I give you my word he is innocent.'' Mike said. He's actually quite articulate.

''Good speech Mike any final testimony from anyone?'' Jonah asked.

''I have something to say.'' Quil said.

''Very well.'' Azarel said.

''I have grown up with Seth Clearwater all my life. If he was lying, he would feel to guilty about it and put himself in jail. You aren't the leaders I thought you were if you can't accept those that are different. He may not hate vampires but still protects our land. He has clearly not imprinted on a hybrid. I swear to you by use of my power and with the Almighty God as my witness Seth Clearwater is innocent.'' Quil said.

''That settles it then. Quil's power would not lie and Mike spoke eloquently and with passion. A lie would not be that in depth and I would put it too a vote but with the testimony given by Mike Newton we don't need to.'' Azarel said.

''I agree.'' Josh said, as the rest of council members seemed to agree with him and voice their approval except Caleb.

''Seth Clearwater on the basis of Mike Newton's statement in your defense and those of your pack mates the council hereby acquits you all charges and pronounces you not guilty.'' Azarel said. ''As my way of apologizing to you I would like to offer you and Mike a place on the Council. It would be an honor to have werewolves like yourselves join us.'' Azarel said.

''I must decline your offer as wonderful as it is. I can't leave La Push and my friends behind. It's my home now. I'd rather stay there as nice as this place is. '' Mike said.

''As nice as it would be to join you guys, I can't leave my buddy Jacob and the rest of my friends behind. Therefore I must decline. La Push is my home and I choose to stay there.'' Seth said.

''I can respect that. Before we let you all go do any of you have any questions for us?'' Azarel asked.

''I would like to know if the Quileute legend about the sun is true.'' Bella asked.

''It's true. The spirits are real.'' Michael told her.

''I can show you if you desire.'' Michael said.

''Do it.'' Azarel said as Michael stared at us all. I saw an image of a mountain with a city in the sky and men and women sitting on thrones discussing things.

''What you are all seeing is the abode of the spirits. The Greeks called it Mount Olympus. We call it Wolfari Peak its actual name. The sun part of the legend the Greeks called Apollo, the god of light but it is really the Sun God and it rides on bird. Astronomers don't know anything.'' Michael said.

''So me and Jacob can stay together forever?'' Bella asked with joy.

''You can if you desire. As long as Jacob keeps phasing you can't age.'' Michael said. I always suspected all our legends might be real. I had a feeling all our tribal legends were real including the creation myth.

''If there are no further questions for us you may all be on your way. Jacob, Bella we should very much like to meet your son one day.'' Azarel said.

''I'm sure you will.'' I told them.

''In due time. You may go. May the spirits be with you. Farewell for now my friends.'' Azarel said as we left the council chamber to begin our journey home.

**A/N: Who is your favorite member of the council and why? **


	16. Normalcy at Last?

It only took a few days to get back from the council, but when we did Bella and I were exhausted. The pack was even worn out and we have tremendous stamina. We didn't do much for days because we were so tired. Quil took over as acting Beta while Sam let me rest. It wasn't like him. Something had made his heart of steel soften, but I was too tired to care at this particular moment.

I woke up in the morning with my Bella lying across my bare muscular chest with my arms protectively around her.

''Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well dear?'' I asked Bella.

''Yeah I did handsome. I'm surprised Percy didn't wake up during the thunder last night.'' Bella said as she started caressing my muscular arms. That girl has no idea how much of an effect she has on me.

''That feels so good Bells, and you know that kid can sleep through anything.'' I murmured.

''Yeah he can, I wonder where he gets that from?" Bella giggled as I kept one arm around her and she started rubbing my stomach and tracing her fingers along my abs as I slipped my scorching warm hand up the back of her shirt.

''You say that a lot Bells, but you really don't have any idea how good that feels.'' I said as I closed my eyes and sighed.

''Your stomach is blazing with heat. I love the feel of your warm hand on my skin.'' Bella flirted. ''You know Jake, I've always wanted to go swimming with you at First Beach. Can we go after breakfast?'' Bella asked. She had just gotten up and she's already thinking about going swimming when all I could think about was breakfast.

''Bells you just got up. I already said we would and Paul's meeting us there as is Seth and Mike. You know Mike imprinted yesterday.'' I told Bella.

''On who?'' Bella asked.

''Mike's girlfriend from before he became a wolf, Jessica Stanley when she came to visit you yesterday. She already told him she adores him and thinks he's an awesome guy.'' I told Bella.

''That was kind of expected. He did always have a thing for her. I just didn't expect Jessica be so accepting.'' Bella said.

''She obviously really love him and the spirits work in mysterious ways sometimes'' I said mysteriously rubbing my chin like a sorcerer.

''You are so corny sometimes.'' Bella said as she slapped my arm jokingly angry.

''Wow Bells that really hurt, you need to take me to the hospital right away.'' I said joking back.

''Your sooo funny Jake. One day I will actually hurt you." She said sarcastically. She got lost in a train of thought just staring out into space.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Just that in three months I'll be Isabella Marie Black and we have a son Perseus Black. Plus we'll meet some interesting vampires from all around the world. I wonder when we'll meet the Romanian coven.'' Bella told me .

''Yeah you will. Maybe we will meet the Romanian coven one day. Perhaps the Leech king Count Dracula himself will come for a visit. ''

''I was being formal Jacob and Count Dracula is not a real vampire plus I thought Aro was the leech king?'' Bella said. I was proud of Bells, for using the slur for vampire but that just goes to show that I might be a bad influence on her.

"I thought he was. And when did you start calling them leeches?'' I said shocked.

''That's what you call Aro. The leech king.'' Bella said. I wasn't going to press her on it. Soon she'd come to start having great insults for vampires of her own.

''All right is Bloodsucking Emperor better?'' I said as I grinned.

''Don't be a smartass!'' Bella warned.

''What I'm just a naturally funny person and it's who I am.'' Bella gave me a joking evil eye look.

'' Let's have breakfast first then we'll go swimming. By the way Quil is coming over for breakfast. He said he wants to see his nephew and he misses you.'' I told Bella.

''In that case I'm going to have to make quite a bit for breakfast.'' Bella said.

''What are you going to make for breakfast?'' I pressed.

''It's a surprise.'' Bella said as I heard our son waking up with my super werewolf hearing.

''Hi daddy.'' Percy said waking up.

''Hi Percy.'' I said as I got up and took Percy out of bed. ''Come on let's get your breakfast.'' I said as me and Bella went into the kitchen were dad was having his morning coffee and reading The Olympian, the regional newspaper based in our state capital. I didn't put a shirt on but Billy doesn't mind.

''Morning Billy.'' I said.

''Morning son, morning Bella. Why Hello Percy how are you doing today? '' Billy said.

''So what's going on?" I asked jokingly as I put Percy in his high chair.

''There's been some strange happenings in the region of Transylvania in Romania. Someone has been rebuilding Poenari Castle, which was the castle of the infamous Prince Vlad who was also known as Dracula. Plus there were several unexplained murders in Cluj-Napoca the largest city of Transylvania.'' Billy read.

''Alice told me the Romanian coven was the most powerful coven in the world at one point. They were the ones who ruled the vampire world until the Volturi overthrew them about three hundred years ago and they have wanted revenge ever since.'' Bella explained.

''I'm sure any wolves there will deal it. Perhaps Count Dracula will invite us to his castle for dinner. Not that I would go because personally I feel that vamps just aren't that good at hosting.'' I said.

''Jake I really don't think he'd want a werewolf in his castle anyway. Plus I don't think we should worry about it. The Volturi will deal with it. If we were in any danger Alice would have told us. Romania is still somewhat important in the vampire world. What do you want for breakfast?'' Bella asked. She really is a master at changing the subject.

''Didn't you say you'd surprise me?'' I inquired.

''That's right I did.'' Bella said.

''Hi papa. Rere's Romewainia? '' Percy said. His speech is developing rapidly. Just as I was about to reply and Bella was getting out the pots and ingredients for breakfast I heard footsteps on the stairs. I knew who it was. Billy went and answered the door.

''Good morning Quil.'' Bella shouted as she was getting the pots situated on the stove top not even having to turn around.

''Good morning Billy. Morning Bells. What up Black?'' Quil said. He was shirtless wearing silver basketball shorts and pink striped boxers with brown hiking shoes.

''Pink, an interesting color choice of boxers Quil. '' I said.

'' You got an interesting combination on too. Green basketball shorts with brown striped boxers. Going for the forest look?'' Quil said to me.

'' Yeah that's exactly what I was going for. I think pink striped boxers are more interesting. I don't what you're going for there. '' I told my cousin as I started feeding Percy.

''Is there something wrong with me wearing pink striped boxers Black?'' Quil said challenging me to a debate.

''Not unless your straight no its perfectly fine.'' I said sarcastically.

''Boys.'' Bella said sarcastically.''

''What? I never thought I'd see Quil wearing pink boxers.'' I said.

''You guys are actually debating about whose boxers is cooler looking? To think I wanted to give this up at one point. How you doing Quil?'' Bella asked.

''I'm doing well and how's the little dude? What's my name buddy?'' Quil asked.

''Uncwul Quee.'' Percy said. We all laughed at how he said Quil's name. Of all my friends he has the most trouble with Quil and Seth but I know he'll learn eventually.

''Its Quil buddy there's no e. How you doing Bella?'' Quil asked.

''I'm doing well. Can I help you feed my nephew?'' Quil asked me.

''Why are you calling Percy your nephew?'' Bella asked as she continued cooking.

''Well he does call me and the pack his uncles so it seems natural.'' Quil said jokingly and seriously as he started alternating feeding Percy apricots with me. I think he thought it would be fun to eat some of Percy's food and he started gaging.

"Of course give his vampires and he'll be fine, but give him a spponful of mashed apricots and he's ready to hurl." I said teasing him. He gave me a glare as he continued to feed Percy.

A few minutes later Percy was done eating and so were the chocolate chip pancakes. I knew all along that's what she was cooking, as did Quil because of our super werewolf senses but I pretended to be surprised.

''Chocolate chip pancakes awesome.'' I said.

''There's plenty for you all so don't be greedy now boys.'' Bella said in a joking southern way.

''Well thank you madam Swan you're very kind and great cook'' Quil said back in joking southern accent of his own as he took three pancakes.

''Quil. I don't think the southern accent works for you. Your voice is a little too deep.'' Bella said as she sat down and took two pancakes.

''All right mate, I approve of your cooking skills.'' Quil said in an Australian accent.

''That was good but what is it with you and accents Quil?'' Billy said.

''Your silly unwul Quee.'' Percy said.

''Buddy its Q-ui-l.'' Quil said slowly. When we were done eating me, Bella, Quil and Percy went outside to sit in the meadow. We brought a small ball outside to roll back and forth to Percy while we we're out in the sun. In the weeks we've been together Bella's skin has started to get darker. The reason for that is obvious. My friends and me spend a lot of time in the sun. Unlike leeches we don't sparkle in sunlight. After a while Bella's going to get a nice tan as will Jessica. After sitting in the sun for a little bit we headed down to First Beach for a swim.

''Quil hold on to Percy while me and Bella go for a swim will yah?'' I told my cousin.

''Of course I will Commander Black.'' Quil said as he pulled out an apple out of his pocket.

''Quil seriously do you ever stop eating?'' Bella asked.

"Well excuse me for being a werewolf. Its not like I can help my appetite.'' Quil said taking a bite of the apple.

''I thought you guys can't say that around him.'' Bella said with worry.

''He's too young to even know what that is. Come on let's go in the water.'' I told Bella as we walked to the water.

''The water is probably cold Bells so hold on to me if you get too cold.'' I said as we dived in. My body temperature of 109 keeps me toasty warm so I'm protected from the cold water.

''Jacob I think you should grab Bella. She's getting cold and doesn't realize it.'' Quil informed me by use of his power about thirty seconds later.

''Thanks Quil.'' I said with gratitude as I swam over to my Bella.

'' You're getting cold aren't you?'' I asked already knowing the answer.

''Yeah.'' Bella said starting to shiver.

''Come here.'' I said putting my arms around her and held her tight against my warm body.

''Its amazing that you can keep me warm even in cold water. I'm surprised the water doesn't turn to steam because of how toasty warm you are.''

''I'm not that warm Bells.'' I said as I heard Seth and Embry on their way down to the beach just as we were getting out of the water. Bella dried herself of and put her shirt on.

''Hey guys. We have fantastic news. Emily's pregnant with twins.'' Seth said.

''That's awesome. Maybe Sam's heart of steel will soften a bit. Now that he's going to be a daddy.'' Bella said.

''Maybe where's Mike by the way?'' I asked.

''He's got a quick training session with Jared.'' Embry said.

''Embry you know quick isn't in Sam's vocabulary. He pushes us until we're exhausted and our heart is pounding.'' I replied.

''I lied. He doesn't have training. Maybe Sam will stop being quite such a hard ass but he'll probably always be Sam the drill sergeant. Mike's not coming. He's going out to lunch with Jessica and Paul's doing training with Jared.'' Embry informed us.

''You guys always have the most interesting discussions. There is always something to talk about with you and your friends.'' Bella said.

''Our world is where humans belong. They belong with our kind not the bloodsuckers.'' Embry told Bella as he lay down on his back to catch some rays. Seth joined him.

Bella sat down next to me as I lay down in the sun.

''You know Bella you're going to get a nice tan soon considering how much we're in the sun. I love you.'' I told Bella as I gave her a passionate kiss.

''I love you too.'' Bella said as she kissed me back. It was hard to believe that in just three months Isabella Swan the girl I had I loved since I was a little boy would be my wife, plus I have an amazing son who one day will be as strong and as intelligent as me. I couldn't ask for a more perfect life.

**A/N:There is only one more chapter after this but there will be a sequel to this story. Isn't the werewolf world so much more fun than the vampire world?**


	17. My Personal Sun

**A/N: For those who read this chapter previously it is largely the same as the old version but is has finally been beta'd.**

Three months later…

Juggling being a mom, a college student, and having a fiancé who is still a high school student/ werewolf was a lot of work. But being all those things made me the happiest person alive and I wouldn't have it any other way. Even though I don't start college until this fall, I've started prepping by taking some summer classes.

Emily is a big help and the rest of the pack when they have free time often baby-sit Percy. Embry and Quil are with him most often. He has the whole wolf pack wrapped around his tiny finger, which is getting bigger every day. He seems to have a taken a real liking to Embry and Quil. I wouldn;t be at all surprised if he grows closest to them considering they are Jacob's two best friends.

Emily gave birth three weeks ago to fraternal twin boys Jason Shamgar and Galen Uley. Shamgar is the Hebrew word for sword. Now that Sam is a father I think it's softened his heart of steel and made it less black.

Renee finally got to meet Jacob. She told me she thought he was 'very hot' and 'a very charming guy'. When she shook his hand for the first time she commented on how warm he is. He lied that he had a rare but non-life threatening medical condition that causes an abnormally high body temperature of about 108 to 110 degrees. She believed him, which makes her more gullible than I thought she was, but now that I think of it, it is a rather good cover up. I think she also liked that Jacob is Native American.

Today was the day I had waited for many years; the day Jacob and me would exchange our vows. Everyone I knew was in attendance: the whole pack, Angela, Jessica; who is now dating Mike, Ben, Renee and Phil and probably half of La Push. All of the Cullen's were there too. They even helped us plan the wedding. I couldn't forget them for both Jacob and me knew this day would have never come if it hadn't been for Edward. We never would have escaped Volterra. That cities name still frightens me every time I think of it and how close we came to losing each other.

We arrived at the church around ten. Alice, Esme and Rosalie made the final adjustments to my white dress.

''Bella you really do look magnificent. You and Jacob are going to be so happy together.'' Alice said joyfully.

''I agree. You and Jacob are perfect for one another and you have a wonderful child. He looks a lot like Jacob. I envy you in some ways Bella. '' Rosalie said.

''Don't be envious Rosalie. Even though it didn't work out between you and Edward it doesn't matter. Your happy Bella and that's all that matters to Edward and the rest of our family.'' Esme said with a kind heart that made mine feel a whole lot better.

''Thanks guys I hope we'll stay friends. This day would have never come if it hadn't been for Edward and the rest of your family.'' I said as Alice handed me the bouquet of flowers.

''I hope so as well Bella. We'll be leaving Forks soon but we'll come back to visit on occasion.'' Alice said with sadness in her voice.

''Where are you moving too?'' I asked.

''Juneau, Alaska.'' Rosalie answered. Just as I was about to reply Charlie walked in who was wearing a beautiful tuxedo.

''Bella you do look fantastic. I have dreamed of this day since you and Jacob were kids. I knew it was inevitable. Your old man's wish has come true at last. I never thought my daughter would first have a vampire for a boyfriend and then wind up marrying a werewolf.'' Charlie said with hint of laughter and much joy. How did he know Edward was a vampire though? We never told him the Cullen's were vampires.

''Charlie how did you know?'' Alice asked.

''I figured it out. You don't give your old man much credit do you? Werewolves are the enemy of vampires. I came across a book you left at the house last week. It had a story in there about the Cold Ones and the Quileute's being descended from wolves. I then recalled how you told me once Edward was never in school when the sun was out, how pale he always seems to be and how cold he is to the touch. I put all the pieces of the puzzle together. '' Charlie announced. I was wondering when and how he'd figure it out. The book I left at his house certainly helped even though it was technically a violation of the treaty.

''I'm amazed you put that all together.'' Alice said.

''Being a being police officer certainly helps.'' Charlie said.

''I'll see you guys inside.'' Alice said as she and Rosalie and Esme left the room.

''You have no idea how overjoyed I am this day has come. You and Jacob were meant to be from the moment you first met.''

''Thanks dad, I know.'' I said as joy overwhelmed me from within. Charlie linked his arm with mine as walked towards the doors. The organ began to play as the doors opened and everyone stood up as Charlie walked me down the aisle. The rest of the pack and their imprints were our bridesmaids and bridegrooms. I looked at Jacob standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me. He had the most beautiful smile on his face as well as a beautiful tuxedo Alice rented him for the wedding. She rented tuxedos for the rest of the pack as well. As we walked down the aisle I felt a very strong feeling of joy that this was meant to be. I reached the end of the aisle and Charlie went to sit down. Jacob placed his blazing hands in mine and the priest spoke.

''Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in the bond of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who could show just cause as to why these two should not wed please speak now or forever hold your peace.'' The priest paused for a moment. Jacob was glancing towards someone with only his eyes. I glanced with only my eyes to see Edward smiling. It was quite a joyful sight to see that. Edward did say once he only wanted me to be happy and as long as I was he would be too.

''Do you Jacob Black take Isabella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife and to honor her and be faithful to her and care for her in times of sickness and in health?''

''I do.'' Jacob said placed the ring on my finger.

''Isabella Swan do you take Jacob Black to be your lawful husband and honor him and be faithful and care for him in times of sickness and in health?'' The priest asked of me. I laughed internally at the part about sickness. Jacob's high body temperature protected him from illness so I wouldn't need to worry about that.

''I do.'' I said with a smile as I placed the ring on his finger.

''Then I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Black. You may kiss the bride.'' The priest said as Jacob gave me the passionate kiss he had ever given me to date. I was now officially Isabella Marie Swan-Black. Everyone applauded as we kissed. I knew Jacob probably wanted to quit being a wolf so he could spend the rest of his life with me but Jacob and the pack as well as I knew that would not be possible for some time to come probably several decades or longer perhaps. As long as Jacob kept phasing I couldn't age. When I tossed the bouquet Kim Connweller was the one who caught it and immediately gave Jared a huge passionate kiss.

We had our wedding reception at the Hall at La Push the same place Sam and Emily had theirs. We did all that is traditional at a wedding reception. When it came time for the first dance I starting thinking out loud. The song we selected for the first dance was At Last by Etta James. After all we had been through together especially the last two years it seemed like the perfect pick. .

''This day almost never came. I was ready to give up everything to join the vampire world. I have always loved you Jacob. I have since you were a little boy. That day you were hurt badly in the field it made me I realize what had been in front of me all along. You rebuilt my broken heart and brought me back from the brink of depression. I saw the light before it was too late. If I had chosen him years later I would realize what I had given up and there would have been no going back. True love begins with friendship first. It was right when I thought I was going lose you I realized how much I love you. You are my personal sun. You are the light of my life Jacob Black. I can't be without you. I love you very much. At last you are mine and I am yours.''

''I knew from the moment you fell off that bike and you said I was sort of beautiful this day was unavoidable. I love you too Bella Swan. You are my soul mate. We were meant to be. I love you too.'' Jacob said with his beautiful smile.

''You're right Jake. From that moment on there was no stopping this. You cannot stop destiny. You and me have our happy ending. I love you so very much.'' I said with a smile as I kissed him again.

''That we do. I love you too Bella very much. '' He said as he kissed me with his warm lips.

In that moment I thought maybe there are relationships out there between vampires and humans that work out but my place is in the werewolf world. At last my dreams had come true. I had found true love and true happiness. He was and always will be my Jacob. This love is the kind of which I thought only existed in fairy tales. At last my happy ending had come. Together we were joined as one, inseparable and together for all time. The boy I had loved since childhood was my husband and we have a beautiful son who will one day grow up to be a werewolf. What more could I ask for? I have everything I ever wanted. My life is perfect at least for now.

**A/N: If only Eclipse could have ended like this. Although this is the last chapter Bella and Jacob's story isn't over. Their story will be continued in the sequel The Ultimate Werewolf.**


End file.
